Baby's Back
by Naachan'sredhead
Summary: Sequel to Baby Shower. Two years have passed and now everything is different. Somethings are better, somethings are only worse. The return of a certain ninja can only follow in trouble. SasuGaa NaruHina SasoDei ShikaTema KankSaku ShinoKiba. Yaoi. MPreg
1. Don't you like it?

**~TWO YEARS LATER~**

**Gaara sat in the bedroom, staring at the brown wall. It was plain and foreign. He was sure that just a few minutes ago that he was in his own room. But this just couldn't be his room. **

**The wall in his room was more red than black. He had two large dressers and a large bed in his room. The room he was in right now had no dressers. And the bed that he was sitting on was large, but not very. **

**However he didn't feel the need to panic. He felt as if he had to wait for someone or something. This thing was going to come for him, although he couldn't tell if that was for the best. ****His patience was well rewarded. The door, that wasn't there a second ago, opened. A shadow stood in the doorway. The wooden door blocked the person from the redhead's view. **

**"You can come in." Gaara called out. He couldn't explain why he wanted the person to come in, he just did. He could sense the person smile as they stepped in and closed the door.**

**Gaara gasped. There stood Sasuke, looking as sexy as ever. His hair was black and it shined in the dimly lit room. His white teeth were curved into a smile. He wore a form fitting, sleeveless shirt and snug leather pants.**

**"Sasuke?" the redhead tilted his head and stared at his lover. **

**"Gaara!" Sasuke ran and stood in front of him. He pushed the redhead down on the bed and gently kissed him. Gaaramoaned, loving the soft lips on his own. His pale hands twisted inside of the raven hair. The bare legs wrapped around the musculer Uchiha waist. **_**When did I get naked? **_**the redhead thought before not caring. He hadn't seen Sasuke in two years, he needed the release.**

**"Wait Gaara." Sasuke said into the kiss. Gaara moaned and bucked his hips into Sasuke's obvious erection. **

**"That was very naughty. We can get to that later... I want to show you something." the raven haired boy smiled and pulled away. Gaara sighed and allowed Sasuke to leave the room. He pulled his pale legs to his chin and waited for Sasuke. **

**Twenty minutes passed when Sasuke finally came back. Before a smile of relief could even go across the pale face, he noticed that his lover had two bundles in his hands. Two moving bundles.**

**"Sasuke... what the hell?" Gaara asked, raising a brow.**

**"I got you a surprise my little pet." Sasuke came closer. **

**Gaara squinted his eyes and looked at Sasuke. The male seemed very... unstable at the moment. He didn't seem to be in his right mind. The smile on his face was a little too wide and his eyes were a little too bright. He knew that face because he used to wear it most of the time; mostly when he was fighting Rock Lee.**

**"Sasuke... what the hell are those in your hand?" **

**For the first time since this whole thing started, Gaara was starting to feel a little frightened. The redhead tried to stand up, but his body refused to listen to him. Panic seeped through his body as Sasuke come closer to him.**

**" Gaara don't you love me? I love you that's why I left. I got you this. It is a present from me to you." Sasuke placed one of the two bundles on the shaking lap. The redhead is truly scared now. The bundles... they smell funny. They remind him of something rotting or perhaps... something dead. **

**"Don't you want to see it?" Sasuke asked, placing Gaara's hand on it. **

**His hands shake badly and his stomach tightens uncomfortably. The bundles started to make a strange, disturbing wail. **

**"You are upsetting her." Sasuke frowned. Gaara glanced at Sasuke. He's rocking the other bundle and staring at Gaara. **

**"I... I'm sorry." the redhead licked his lips and pulled the cloth off the bundle on his lap. His eyes waters with tears and he bites down on his bottom lip. **

**"Don't you like it?" Sasuke whispered in his ear. The taller unwrapped the other bundle and places that one on Gaara'slap as well. The redhead felt the tears rapidly descending his eyes. Frantically he shook his head. The taste of bile was at the tip of his tongue, he was going to vomit soon. He looked at Sasuke and-**

"AHHH!" Gaara bolted up in bed.

His eyes gazed around the room frantically, it was empty and dark. His pale arms came up and wrapped themselves around his small body. The redhead shook his head frantically. He tried to clear the dream from his head. But it comes back again and again.

"NOOOOO!" Gaara shrieked as he leaned over the side of his bed and emptied his stomach.

He vomited over and over as the memory keeps playing. When his stomach is emptied even of liquid, he resumes his shrill screams. Luckily he doesn't go ignored. Who knows how long he would have screamed? The door was kicked in and two figures step into the room. _Oh, God! It's Sasuke! _he thought as sand rush through into the room and to the two figures.

It missed the first one and grabbed the other one. A male yelped as the body was dragged into the room. The first figure stood up and rushed to the second one. Gaara took this action as an opprotunity to grab the second one with more sand.

"Gaara stop that this instant!" Sasori's voice shouted out. The sand paused in the motion of gauging out Deidara's eye and taking out his puppet heart. _Oh no! _Gaara thought as he let go of his two friends. They dropped to the ground and Gaara pulled his legs to his chin.

"Gaara what is wrong?" The blond man spotted the vomit and gasped.

Deidara was no longer concerned about his own health. He ran to the small redhead. The boy sobbed loudly and crawled into Deidara's lap. He wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist and sobbed into the black tee shirt the man was wearing. The man looked over at Sasori who shrugged and leaned against a wall. Deidara sighed and let himself hug the younger male. Sasori was never any help during these times.

"Do you want me to send for Hinata from Konoha?" the blond whispered into the pale ear.

Gaara shook his head and pressed his wet face into Deidara's chest harder than before. He let the sound of Deidara's steady heartbeat calm him. Slowly he sat up and looked at Deidara. The blond almost gasped with surprise. _Gaara looks horrible! _he thought.

The redhead's hair was knotted more than normal, his eyes were blood shot, and he was covered with sweat. His skin looked pasty white and unhealthy. Every now and then his body would break into spasms and sobs. Of course it was the pale green eyes that hit him the worse. They were begging for help. To be saved from whatever boogieman that was haunting them.

"Gaa-chan what happened?" Deidara whispered taking the pale face into his hands.

"I... I had a nightmare." Gaara whispered, reverting his eyes to look anywhere else but the blond.

Deidara didn't say anything. In the past two years of living with the pale boy he learned to wait for an explanation rather than demand for it. His patience was not in vain. Gaara took a deep breath and told the story of his dream. He paused at the part when the two bundles were unwrapped.

"Brat you cannot be helped if you do not tell us what bothers you." Sasori spoke up from his post on the wall.

Gaara turned his teal eyes to the slightly darker ones. _Maybe I should be slightly less blunt, _Sasori thought as he stared into the dull eyes. They were so sad and scared and.... just plain tired. This was the sixth nightmare this week. And all those times he never told them what was in the bundles. However, today seemed to be an exception.

"It... inside the bundles were two babies. They were rotting and screaming. There was maggots coming out of their mouths and their bodies looked as if they had been trampled. And their eyes... oh God. Shukaku was looking back at me." Gaara slid back onto the bed.

"That is what I did to my babies!" the redhead screamed and pulled his legs to his bare chest. Deidara looked at the small boy and took a deep breath. He knew what he was going to say would send sparks through the air, but it had to be known.

"Gaara it was just a dream. Shukaku is only half way here. He can only talk to you and protect you now. But Gaara... maybe if you let Hinata-" Deidara's suggestion was cut off by a hiss from Gaara.

"No! I do not want to see her no more! Don't you fucking bring that bitch back up! That is final!" he shouted angrily, life finally back in his voice. Deidara flinched at the tone and tried not to bite his lip.

"Gaara! You will not scream at my lover like that. He was only trying to help. Just because you and Hinata got into some type of childish argument does not mean that you may scream at Deidara!" Sasori thundered. The younger redhead glanced at Deidara and immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry. I... I just do not want to see her anymore." Gaara whispered. Deidara nodded and wiped at his eyes. He hated to see Gaaralike this. Scared and lonely. He was so much different than the Kazekage that the blond had fought so long ago. It was different than the one that was smiling gently as he caressed his rounded belly.

Every night the boy would wake him and Sasori with his screams and cries. And every morning he pretended that the dreams didn't happen and went out in public as the Kazekage. Ever since those two years ago.

Two whole years ago was the long ago incident.

The blond sighed and stood up. He grabbed Sasori's hand so that the two could leave the room. He knew that Gaara wasn't going to open up any more than he already did. It was well known. But Sasori stopped at the door frame and looked at his redhead look alike. He told his lover to go back to their room while he talked to Gaara.

"Gaara... what happened with you and Hinata?" Sasori asked, his voice not really caring. Gaara bit his lip and looked at his pale hands before glancing up at Sasori. The two held each others eyes for a little while.

"You can tell me or you cannot tell me. I do not care." Sasori shrugged. He was going to leave when he felt something grabbing his hand. Looking down he could see the sand tugging his hand.

Gaara had placed on a watery smile. It was as close to a smile that he had ever gotten. The redhead pulled Sasori to the bed and opened his mouth to tell the story of his and Hinata's broken friendship.

~THE END~

if you didn't read Baby Shower first, then this is going to confuse you to no end. Oh yeah and I do not own Naruto. And there is no way that i'm recapping a damn thing (hate recaps)

Comment and I hoped that you enjoyed it ^__^

oh yeah, just in case you don't get it. The reason why it was SasoDei instead of Kank or Tema. Is because they both live in Konoha with their loved ones. Gaara refused to let them give up their loves to come to Suna. The siblings visit him ever so often. (Temari had the twins)


	2. They were just fine!

That is all I wanted! Just ONE review! Is that so much to ask for? I can't even be a review whore because I like to write. And last time I tried, I ended up writing 2 chapters. But don't think that means that I'm gonna do that with this story. Baby Shower went fast because it was already written...

Okay... I'm going to start the story.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Gaara... what happened with you and Hinata?" Sasori asked, his voice not really caring. Gaara bit his lip and looked at his pale hands before glancing up at Sasori. The two held each others eyes for a little while.

"You can tell me or you cannot tell me. I do not care." Sasori shrugged. He was going to leave when he felt something grabbing his hand. Looking down he could see the sand tugging his hand.

Gaara had placed on a watery smile. It was as close to a smile that he had ever gotten. The redhead pulled Sasori to the bed and opened his mouth to tell the story of his and Hinata's broken friendship.

~TWO YEARS AGO~

_**"Lets go!" he forced a smile to his pale face. He did a good job of holding in that sadness and heartbreaking face that wanted to rear its pretty little head. **_

_**Deidara allowed the redhead to pull him around by the hand, feeling the redhead needed something real to hold. He gave the pale hand a tight squeeze. The redhead paused in running, causing the blond to run into him. Quickly the redhead unclasped his gourd, letting it fall to the ground in a thump. He knew that if he landed on it, his spine was going to be in big trouble.**_

_**Gaara closed his eyes, awaiting the impact of the hard ground. Only it didn't. He landed on something that was soft. It was softer and warmer than the sand. And most definitely smelled better. **__Bananas... __**Gaara thought as he breathed deeply. He opened his eyes to a bright blue eye, the other covered by his hair. **_

_**"You okay?" Deidara asked, his back slightly bruised from the landing. He had his hands loosely on the back of the redhead, a reflex from falling. **_

_**"Yeah... I'm fine. Thanks for catching me... my wounds would have re-opened and I don't think I could spend another second here." the redhead murmured as he looked down at the long hair blond. **_

_**He looked somewhat different from the man who had attacked Suna. His eyes were less harsh, he didn't have that calculating look on his face, and his hair looked much softer. Up close he also didn't look girlie. He was most definitely male.**_

_**"Are we interrupting?" three pair of feet appeared in front of the duo. Slowly the redhead and blond looked upwards to see Sasori, Hinata, and Naruto. Deidara blushed and immediately stood up, careful to take Gaarawith him. He knew that this position looked suggestive and he had just started a relationship with the redhead. He didn't want him to already to think that he wasn't capable of beng faithful.**_

_**"Sa-Sasori! It wasn't what it looked like!" Deidara left Gaara's side and latched onto Sasori's small waist. He began to kiss the shorter on the neck while his hand went into the regular tee shirt. Sasori arched into Deidara and his face got redder. The redhead's breath came out in pants.**_

_**"D... Dei! I told you... not... not to... to... lick that!" Sasori's growl came out as a purr. Deidara smirked slightly and nipped at the skin. The redhead moaned and leaned his head backwards, wanting more pleasure.**_

_**"Why... why are you doing this?" Sasori whispered, unaware that they had observers. Deidara looked him in the eye and realized that his lover did not think that he was doing anything incriminating. He blushed, childing himself for thinking that Sasori would think he was cheating.**_

_**"Well?" the redhead raised a brow.**_

_**"Well.. I thought you didn't approve of what just happened with me and Gaara." the blond lowered his head onto the slim shoulder. Sasori rolled his eyes and twisted his body until he was facing Deidara. He cupped the peach cheeks and looked into the blue eyes.**_

_**"I know that you too fell and you was protecting the wounded Kazekage." Sasori smiled and kissed the male innocently. **_

_**Gaara turned his head away, feeling his heart tighten painfully. Watching them only made him think of Sasuke. His former lover. The one that abandoned him. Without his knowlege tears began to fall down his face. He choked back a sob and allowed his back to slide down the hospital wall. **_

_**"Gaara?" a white hand handed on his shoulder. The redhead looked up to see his best friend, Hinata standing in front of him. She had her head tilted and her eyes didn't quite meet his. Deidara and Sasori stopped their innocents game and turned to the two.**_

_**"Oh! I am so sorry Gaara!" Deidara blushed light pink. He felt slightly guilty for forgetting about his friend in his passion. Gaara didn't say anything but he did accept Naruto's offer in helping him stand. The redhead leaned slightly on Naruto, trying to get his own balance. He was still sort of numb from the operation and his mind was just too tired. So much had happened, so much drama, and tears. **_

_**"Uh... Gaara? I... I have to talk to you... Naruto can you take his gourd to where Deidara's bird is?" Hinata asked. The kitsune opened his mouth to object but closed it after tone look at Hinata's face. Gaara had to admit that it did look sort of... desperate. The blond closed his mouth and nodded.**_

_**"Okay..." Narutohung his head and went to the gourd. Using most of his strength he picked the heavy thing up and proceeded to follow Deidara and Sasori. Hinata turned to watch the three leave the hallway. When she could no longer see the blond hair she turned to her friend and bit her lip. **_

_**"Gaara... I have to tell you something. But... you must remain calm okay?" Hinata was begging him to remain calm no matter what she told him. The redhead tilted his head to the side and nodded. **__She probably just want to tell me something about what Shukaku can and can't do. __**the redhead thought. He was, of course, correct.**_

_**"Okay Gaara. First is about Shukaku. You can sleep all you want without him eating your mind. He can still talk to you. However his protection over you is only half the strenght it was..." Hinata stated. Gaara nodded. This is what she wanted to tell him? Why would he get mad over that? **_

_**"No... that isn't the real thing that I waned to discuss...." the raven haired girl reverted her eyes to the ground. **_

_**"Its... its... the-"**_

Gaara stopped talking to look at Sasori. The redhead had been studying his look-a-like's face. He blinked his dark eyes as he realized that the pale lips had stopped moving. He tilted his head, wondering why he had ceased talking. The large bedroom was silent as Gaara studied the red walls of his room.

"Why did you stop?" the ex-criminal asked. He was actually curious as to what Hinata wanted to talk about. He leaned forward to look deep into the aquamarine eyes. They were emotionless right now. It slightly startled Sasori who eyes were the same, but that was because he was a puppet. This boy was just... empty right now.

"Gaara... we can talk tomo-" the puppet was cut off by his twin.

"No! I... I need to finish ... she said..." the redhead went back to the memory.

_**"Its... its.. the... this is about the babies." she murmured. Gaara's ears perked up. He wanted some information about his deceased babies. Maybe it was good news like they were not harm in the procedure. That would brighten his day since none of the nurses or doctors would look at him. And the ones that did... their eyes were always filled with pity. **_

_**"What about my babies?" he grabbed her warm hands, barely noticing that he was extremely colder than normal. Her hands were like fire on his. **_

_**Hinata flinched as she looked into his eyes. He looked so happy and hopeful at that moment. His eyes were wide and expecting like a child at Christmas. She turned her head away, not able to meet such eyes. Not with the news that she was going to say. Then she said it. **_

_**"They... they were not dead." Hinata whispered.**_

"WHAT!?" Sasori roared, jumping to his feet. His outburst thoroughly shocked Gaara and got him to stop talking. The redhead watched his older stand and pace around the room. He repeated what Hinata said over and over, glancing at Gaara every now and then.

"Are you sure that's what she said? That.. that your offspring was still living when they took them out?" Sasori inquired, rather calmly.

"Of course I'm sure. Now may I finish?" the redhead folded his arms over his pale chest. Sasori nodded, thinking of attacking Konoha. The Kazekage nodded in approval and pulled the redhead back to his side so that he could continue his past.

_**Gaara tilted his head and slowly blinked. He repeated Hinata's sentence in his head and tried to sort out the information. He knew it wasn't a long statement and he knew it was simple. What he didn't know is what it meant. What she was saying to him just didn't make sense. **_

_**"I... I don't understand." his voice came out slightly raspy. The redhead shook his head, he prided himself on being very intelligent. Why couldn't he hear the one thing that mattered? He looked at his friend, hopping that she would elaborate for him. However, she continued to stare at her feet. Her eyes looked too guilty.**_

**You are less bright than the last time I met you... **_**Shukaku scoffed. Gaara could feel the demon roll his gigantic eyes. **__Not now Shukaku.... __**Gaara mentally groaned, knowing the demon didn't give a shit about if he wanted to talk or not. **_**I'm glad that you finally understand me after fifteen years. I didn't know that those stupid Akatsuki members would actually put me back in your body! I mean how fucking stupid can you get?! **_**the sand demon proceeded to laugh, making it echo in Gaara's already sore head. **_

_Is there any point in what you are saying? __**the redhead sighed. When Shukaku started to talk he started out calm. Then... as the statement went on, his voice go stronger and more angry.**_

**Why yes. Yes there is. There is a fucking point to what I'm saying. What your little... human thing... is telling you is that... they killed our kits. They are the reason as to why they are dead. They didn't die from me coming back. They were alive and half demons, sorta like you but slightly weaker. They were just fine! AND THEY FUCKING-**

_**"KILLED THEM!" Gaara roared and launched himself at Hinata. The girl was so surprised that she didn't even register Gaara on top of her until the pale hands were cutting off her air supply. She grabbed at his hands, looking into his eyes that were suddenly dark.**_

_**"Did you know?" he hissed. Hinata gasped for breath, frightened to answer him. She had another thing to worry about; she couldn't get him off her. Sand had erupted out of his gourd from outside and dashed down the hallway. It tightly pinned her hands to the clean floor. **_

_**The snow white face was twisted in anger and his eyes were dark like an awaiting storm. And what a storm it was going to be. One with a lot of blood, mostly from the hospital and the rest of Konoha if it wasn't controlled soon. It seemed that God was looking at this situation personally.**_

_**"Gaara what are you doing?" Temari's horrified voice shouted. The redhead disregarded her as he continued to chock his friend. Suddenly two strong hands grabbed his arms and yanked him back. **_

**Who the fuck is grabbing us? **_**Shukaku shouted. Gaara twisted his head around to see pupil-less eyes. Neji was glaring down at the redhead, his arm slightly bleeding from the IV that he tore from his arm to get to the duo. His head had a bandage wound around it, slightly undone from waking up to the sound of Temari's scream. **_

_**"What is going on here?" Tsunade stepped up from behind Temari. The blond had just observed the younger to make sure that the twins were still living in the pale belly. They were perfectly healthy and the contractions were just a false alarm. **_

_**"Hello?" Tsunade waved a hand to make herself known. While Hinata looked over at her, Gaara never took his eyes from Hinata.**_

_**"I'm going to ask you one more time. Did... you... know?" the redhead growled from the restraining Neji. Hinata turned her eyes to her best friend and met them head on. Slowly, slowly she allowed herself to nod. That's when all Hell broke loose.**_

_**"You bitch!" the redhead growled. He snatched his arm from Neji and elbowed him in the jaw and stomach. The Hyuuga fell to the ground, holding his jaw. **_

_**"Gaara no!" Tsunade reached out to snatch the boy. Somehow Gaara dodged her strong arms and kept running. Launching his body he punched Hinata square in the jaw. The girl stumbled back, holding her face. But Gaara wasn't done. **_

_**Hinata could see this. Fearing for her life, the girl activated her Byuakugan. The boy narrowed his own pale green eyes and lunged again, swiping at her. With a small curse, the girl bent backwards to avoid the pale hand. **_

**Stupid hussy! **_**Shukaku sneered as the sand came back to life. It went behind the girl and attacked the girl from the back. The Hyuuga girl rolled to the side to avoid more sand. Somehow she ended up right next to the angry male. She whirled around and caught his on coming fist. To every one's surprise two fingers came out and jabbed the pale hand, bypassing the slow sand protection. She had hit his chakra point. She had cost him pain. **_

_**"Hinata and Gaara stop this!" Temari pleaded. Gaara ignored his sister and punched the girl in the eye. She fell on her back, unable to block. He promptly straddled her and began to punch her over and over in the face.**_

_**"Get off her!" Neji shouted and pulled the redhead off the bleeding girl. **_

_**"Gaara you would have died! If the babies were to be born, you would have died in their place! They didn't feel it! They were given a poison so that their death was painless!" Hinata screamed, her mouth bleeding slightly. **_

_**"Fuck you Hyuuga!" Gaara snarled and whirled on Neji. He uppercut the sore head and went after Hinata. Fearing for her life once again, she quickly slid into the right stance.**_

_**"**_**8 trigrams, 32 palms!**_**" the Hyuuga attacked her friend. She hit the chakra points that she knew wouldn't hurt him too much. But it did still hurt. It closed his chakra points, making Shukaku laugh slightly. But the redhead wasn't laughing. He took each blow as he flew back a few feet. The boy landed on the ground, panting and bleeding from his mouth.**_

_**The room fell silent, eyes wide and bodies trembling. **_**I think I like this girl now... **_**Shukaku chuckled. **__Why? __**was the only thing Gaara could ask before his vision dimmed slightly. He was in so much pain but it was dimming now... for that he was greatful. Shukaku's chakra was healing his organs by every passing second. **_

_**"She just figured out a way to let me get partial control!" Shukaku's voice came from the small throat. Suddenly the boy was standing in front of the female. Sad, white eyes widened as she jerked back. Alas, she was not fast enough. The redhead punched out, sand blending into the hand, giving it extra power.**_

_**The girl went flying into the wall, cracking it. Sand sharpened and flew straight at her. The girl's hands came up to covered her head and she crouched slightly, knowing she couldn't dodged it. Shukaku was glad. He didn't feel like playing cat and mouse. **_

_**"What the fuck are you doing?" Naruto's voice called as the blades cut at the raven girl. The sand paused before pushing Hinata into the wall and held her there. The pale body turned around to look around. **_

_**Temari was leaning on the wall. She was scared for her brother's sanity, sure that he would kill his best friend and regret it later. Shikamaru was on her side with a hand over her shoulder. He was trying to protect her and restrain her from any attempt on stopping Gaara. Any body stress would be dangerous for her and the babies. **_

_**Tsunade was frozen by the door, slightly shocked but what was going on. Hinata nearly gave her life for him and suddenly the two were fighting. Neji was still on the floor, slightly scared on getting up. He was in major pain from the new injuries. Naruto was standing with Deidara and Sasori on either side of him. His anger was bubbling as the possessed boy looked him in the eye.**_

_**"Stay out of this Kyuubi. She killed my kits. My **_**kits**_**" Shukaku said, surprisingly serious. **_**He is right. We should not get involved with a childless mother. Even I cannot take something as powerful as that. **_**the Nine Tail Fox whispered in his ear. Naruto shook his head.**_

_**"I will not let him kill MY wife!" Naruto shouted running to Gaara at full speed. His hand came out to upper cut the redhead in the stomach. Said redhead was frozen, eyes wide as he felt the hand just touch his stomach. His first thought was that Naruto was hurting his twins. Then he remembered that he was empty, there were no babies. Someone that he thought loved him... killed them without his permission.**_

_**"Get off me!" the blond roared. Gaara could barely detect the chakra strings that was holding Naruto back. He turned a thankful eye to Sasori who was staring coldly at the trapped blond.**_

_**"You will not hit the injured friend of my lover." Sasori calmly stated, "Deidara get him." **_

_**"Come on." Deidara whispered and went to the redhead. Shukaku made a snort of disapproval before letting his host have his body back fully. Gaara glared at Hinata and then at the still immobile. The sand retraced from the girl and went out the front door. Hinata fell to her hands and knees. She had cuts all over her. They bled steadily and her hair was runed. She looked up at her friend, her eyes almost begging him for something.**_

**_"Let me carry you..." the blond whispered. Gaara nodded but held up a finger. He turned to the Hyuuga who had yet to stand. _I hope we made her crippled... but I don't think we cut her enough, _Shukaku snarled. Sasori let the blond go so that he could help his wife stand up. Gaara's green eyes bore into her white pools._**

_**"You are not welcome to Suna...... Tsunade I hope that we can keep our treaty and nothing that has happen will change your opinion of me. I will send Haru to the Hyuuga mansion once I have all my chakra levels regulated.... Hyuuga... I want you to listen to me. Listen really carefully to my words. Do not show your face in Suna. And Naruto..." the pale eyes were colder than Sasori's as he regarded his blond ex-friend.**_

_**"If you ever attack me in my stomach, whether its healed or not... I will not hesitate to kill you. Let a strand of blond or black hair that belong to either of you show up in my land, you'll regret it thoroughly." with that Gaara allowed Deidara to pick him up and the three left.**_

"After that I teleported Haru back to the Hyuuga mansion." the redhead wiped a tear from his cheek that had somehow.

Sasori sighed and pulled the redhead to his cold body. At least now he understood that Gaara was not hating Hinata for no reason. He breathed in the strawberry hair and allowed the boy to sob into his chest.

"We can attack the model of Konoha I made while staying up late one night." Sasori whispered, making Gaara laugh at the unexpected comment. His face lightly slightly as he looked up at his mirror image. The moment was broken by someone clearing their throat.

"Can... Gaara can Sasori and I sleep here?" the blond appeared in the open door. Gaara nodded and smiled. The blond gave out a light squeal and tackled both redhead into the bed. Sasori rolled his eyes in annoyance while Gaara managed a lightly smile.

Light was better than nothing. Telling that past happening had helped Gaara so much. Deidara was proud. He wrapped his arms around 'his' redheads and drifted off to sleep. Gaara laid his head by Sasori's, on Deidara chest. He took in the smell of bananas and apples, the warmth that the blond was giving off, and the affection that both were giving him.

He fell asleep, having pleasant dreams. He knew that they would both protect and care for him. He was assured that nothing bad could happen, until he awakened for another day.

~The end~

ew.... it wasn't as good as i wanted it.... if it sucks too bad then tell me..... is it just me or did i just make everything seem very OOC?... Whatever, i don't like self pity! IT WAS THE BEST I'M DOING!

this is the perfect ending............ i should end it here... i really should....

damn.... i would end it right here but then you wouldn't be able to see the other male preg, temari's twins, and some other... stuff...

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

i hope you all enjoyed it! and comment! Bye bye!


	3. I hope that he's at least cute

(About a week later)

Gaara opened his eyes and closed them tightly. The sunlight was shining into the room and the desert heat was burning hot. Also, and this seemed to be the worse thing, he had a _pounding _headache. You ever be asleep and then hear your alarm go off, and its a really _annoying _alarm? Plus you were really, _really _tired. But the alarm kept going off? Shukaku was that alarm. Only difference was that Gaara couldn't pick him up and throw him into the wall, shattering him into a billion pieces.

**Helllllloooooo in there!!! **Shukaku screamed, making the headache double in pain. The redhead groaned in pain and tried to roll onto his stomach and bury his head in his silk pillow. However, something was holding him down.

"What now?" he moaned and opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the horrid light. **I don't remember why the fuck I'm a sand demon... I mean I fucking hate the sunlight! And goddamn, does Suna have sun! **Shukaku complained.

_Shut... up... _the Suna leader looked around his room from his restricted position. To his surprise there was no red or blond hair to his side or near him. **Oh yeah... you've been sleeping with those bastards... does it get interesting when I fall asleep or not paying attention? I couldn't imagine you having the balls, runt... **Shukaku mused out loud. _Shut your mouth. _Gaara gritted his teeth.

It was true. He had been sleeping with Sasori and Deidara for a whole week now. Or he'd sleep with one or the other. It was the only way that he'd stay sleeping. Not screaming in the middle of the night. Not crying because of that same dream. Not vomiting his contents on the floor. And most definitely not waking up/disturbing Sasori and Deidara in the middle of the night.

Actually they had forced him to sleep with them. It was all Sasori's idea and Deidara had agreed to it. The younger was sorta pissed, he loved them both but he just didn't want them worrying about him. He was getting sicker since those two years ago.

They were always trying to force food down his throat. The Suna leader was rapidly losing weight from hardly keeping his food down and hardly eating at all. He was losing weight and his insomnia rings got darker although it went unnoticed by everyone since he was good at hiding. Deidara was harder to fool. He always had a sharp eye on him, which was quite annoying.

Gaara couldn't help but to admit that it was nice to have an extra body for heat in the cold desert night. And having an anchor that kept him from floating to another bad dream.

Right now it was morning and the sun was burning him so much he was sure that he'd finally get the tan that others said will better him. Plus there was the heat and the long things anchoring him to the bed, forcing him to lay on his stomach. He didn't feel too good and was sure that he'd be puking any second now.

The heat was strange... it smelled very familiar too. Now that his throbbing mind was actually thinking things through, he noticed that he was laying on something with skin.... which meant that he was laying with a person. **More like cuddling... **Shukaku muttered. _Fine... I'm cuddling with someone... wait... what? _

"Oh... no..." Gaara groan out loud. He was laying- cuddling in _bed _with someone and he had the worse of headaches! _Please don't let it be some strange woman.... _**At least the room doesn't smell like sex. **Shukaku pointed out.

The redhead closed his eyes and clenched his fist. He wished that Shukaku was a person then he'd kick that demon's ass. _Who the fuck cares if it smells like sex or not!_? He didn't want to admit that it might be an okay thing... but it wasn't top priority.

Besides this somebody had a broad chest. Which meant that he was laying on a man. And not Deidara or Sasori. The redhead was the same size and this person was taller and broader. His blond was skinner or the same width as himself. Plus he wouldn't wrap his arms around him so possessively. **I hope that he's at least cute. **_Shukaku! Now is not the time! What the fuck is wrong with you!? I'm sleeping with someone and you want to worry about their looks!? You sick fuck! _

**Hey, I'm looking out for YOU! What if you had slept with some old fuck!? Huh? You'd be the one to do some shit like that! Wouldn't you, you bitter runt! Yeah that's what I thought. You are quiet as fuck now aren't you!? Yeah 'cause you are scared that your dumb, pale ass just got fuck by some- **Shukaku was cut off by an angry growl from Gaara.

_I'm trying to figure out whats happened! I wish that you would fucking get out of my body! Its your fault that I'm so fucking bitter. At least if Sasuke left me and you were not here, I'd be happy! Or at least sorta content! _the redhead shouted. _So shut the fuck up you bastard! _

**God... someone is really cranky in the morning! Sourpuss! You really hurt my feeling when you called me a bastard. Who taught you how to insult, your mother? **Shukaku teased. _Fuck you...._Gaara rolled his eyes and started to think about last night.

~Last night~

It was past midnight right now and Gaara was at **Triple Kisses. **It was a bar on the outskirts of town and near a beautiful oasis. The redhead had learned that alcohol drowned out Shukaku's voice. He was thrilled when he learned that... until actually drinking. He knew the owners of the bar, triplet adults that were his good friends. He had asked for the strongest stuff, and that's what he got.

That's why he was slumped at the counter with his head in his folded arms. He was disoriented by the liquor and strangely horny from two years of no sex. Plus his insides were churning and his face was hot. He moaned and raised the shot glass to his lips again, only to find out that it was empty.

"What happened?" he slurred as the glass was taken from him. He flopped his head back down.

"You had enough Kazekage sama." Arashi, the bartender, stated. The redhead picked up his head and looked at the male with dazed eyes. All of the triplets were pretty but he thought Arashi was a very good looking male.

He had short, messy strawberry blond hair and his eyes had that calm until the storm comes blue eyes. He was quite tall with a soft voice and small smile on his face. He was wise and usually knew when things went too far. The boy was calm unlike his twin brother and sister.

"Kazekage sama! Look at you!" Chihiro came bounding over, handing her tray to her older twin. Arashi took her tray and placed it under the counter. Gaara turned his head slowly to Chihiro. She was tall like Arashi but she had pure red hair and bright green eyes that shined with happiness. She was a bubbly person that reminded him of Naruto a lot. But she was so much eviler than that. She used her brains for evil.

"Hey... Kazekage sama..." she said, smiling too much for the redhead's drunken mind to make sense of.

"Don't even think about it Chihiro!" the third twin, Kisho, came into the scene. He folded his arms and glared at his sister.

Kisho was tall and full male, but he did look sorta like a girl. He had long black hair and brown eyes that sometimes flashed white when he got angry. He was loud on occasions but really smart for his 20 years of life. Him and Chihiro argued a lot.

"I wasn't even gonna do nothing!" she shouted, facing her brother with a glare. The black haired male rolled his eyes and folded his arms. These were one of the times that they were going to argue... while Gaara's head was swimming.

"Yes you were! I know that you were!" Kisho shouted. Gaara covered his ears and looked over to Arashi pleadingly.

"You guys stop being so bad or I'll tell Papa that you can't go to Mai's next birthday party," Arashi threatened. The triplets gasped and whirled on their brother.

"Meanie! Expect a spider in your bed tonight!" she huffed and stomped off. Gaara silently thanked Arashi before standing up, and falling down. To his surprise someone other than his sand or Arashi had caught him.

The man's face was covered by his long black hair but his black eyes showed. The redhead gulped and realized what position he was in. He was leaning into the man so that the taller's sweet breath was on his face. He turned his glazed eyes upwards and placed his hands on the broad chest.

"Who are you?" he slurred. The man gave a chuckle before nodding to the curious triplets and guided the drunken leader out of the bar. Well... if by guiding you mean carrying him bridal style, then yeah....

The cold night hair brought Gaara a little into reality so that he noticed that the stranger was at least a ninja due to the fact that he was jumping along roofs, not jarring Gaara in the slightest.

"God Gaara. You are a fucking feather! You cannot hold your liquor with such a tiny body." the voice murmured.

Gaara knew this voice, he really did. It was so sexy and familiar. But... he couldn't place it and he was getting so horny from this voice. As the person, male, jumped along the roof tops of Suna he found himself liking this stranger more and more. And his liquor was liking him too, enough to make him bold.

"Hey... do you want to-" the redhead was cut off as a pair of lips crashed down on his. The two stopped moving, pausing on one roof.

The shorter whimpered as a pair of teeth harshly bit down on his bottom lip, asking for entrance. The redhead hurriedly opened his mouth, loving the strong muscle that entered. It had a strange taste, blueberry. The two battled for domanice, Gaara rapidly losing. It was official when the man pushed Gaara against the rooftop wall.

"Gaara..." the male whispered, panting hard. He bit down on the pale ear and started to kiss behind it, finding one of the redhead's soft spots. The shorter began to rotate his hips, his pale legs wrapped around the strong waist. The stranger hissed and bucked his hips, allowing his erection to rub into the pale bottom.

"Why are you doing this?" the stranger asked, his hands slipping under the Kazekage's shirt. Gaara arched his back under the skilled hands, his nipples already hardened. His shirt was lifted over his head.

"You do know that I could just kill you right now... right?" stranger growled, thrusting upwards a little rougher and biting softly on a pink nipple. The redhead mewled and tangled his hands into the black hair. He had figured out that this person was angry about something but he wasn't a real threat to him.

"You want to do this dry?" stranger asked, sucking on the other pale nipple slowly. Gaara thought about it.

"No, only one person ever took me dry..." he murmured, loving the way the man did that smirk that he knew. He just noticed that his pants were not fully on. One leg was still on his pale legs and he wasn't wearing anything under to cover his hard privates.

"I'm glad that you remembered that," Stranger stated, reaching into his pants. He pulled out a small tube of lube and placed it on three of his fingers.

"Ah..." the redhead shivered as one lubed finger entered pushed pass his tight ring of muscle. He hadn't had sex so long he was probably virgin tight. Well he was always virgin tight, but still. The pale male whimpered as the stranger entered two more fingers, stretching him widely. Gaara flexed his hands in the black hair, digging his nails in at the burning sensation. The redhead learned something else: The man wasn't patient.

"You ready?" the man questioned, pulling his fingers out and positioning his large member at the pink opening. The redhead bit his lip and nodded. Apparently he didn't need to say it twice. The man made one quick thrust, going to the hilt.

"Shit!" the redhead brought his hands to the broad shoulders, bringing his nails down the bare back. He silently wondered when the stranger had took off his shirt.

The two stayed deadly still, giving the redhead time to adjust. It didn't take long. It felt so right inside of him. His body clinging to the large member in a vice grip. The redhead wiggled his hips, letting seme know that he was ready to move. The man began small, shallow thrusts, aiming his hips as if in search of something. Gaara knew what he was looking for and was happy when the stranger found it.

"Fuck!" the redhead cursed, seeing stars in front of his eyes. Sometimes he was shocked by his foul mouth. Shukaku was rubbing off on his with his constant vulgar.

"No mouth as sweet or small as yours should even know curses..." the stranger stated, his eyes challenging Gaara to curse again. Now if you know Sabaku no Gaara then you know that he does not nor will he ever back away from any challenge or dare.

"Fuck! Bitch! Shit!" he screamed out at the three harsh thrust on his prostate. He moaned as the man picked up his speed, violently jabbing his sweet spot. Stranger growled out each word with a merciless thrust.

"Don't. You. Ever. Curse. In. Front. Of. Me!" Gaara cried out, the feeling of pleasure all around him. He couldn't curse as the man picked up an inhumane pace, pounding Gaara into the wall. The redhead closed his eyes and moaned louder as he left large hands grab onto his thighs.

"I'll reach even deeper this way." the man whispered darkly into his ear. The redhead tilted his head, didn't he hear that from somewhere? Shaking the thought away he allowed his pale legs to be brought onto the man's shoulder.

He couldn't contain his moans, the cock reaching deeper, hitting his spot more, and doubling his pleasure tenfold. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and his nails were brought into the dark spikes again. He moved his hips to meet the man, their bodies slapping together and creating pleasure.

"You are so tight... am I the only one that has ever done this?" the man grounded out. Gaara ignored the question. He was getting close and he didn't feel like answering unnessary questions.

"Answer me!" the man hissed, grabbing onto the pale arms and pulling them above the redhead's head. He ceased moving, bringing a whimper from the pale throat.

"....... yes." Gaara said, meeting the onyx eyes. The man's mouth turned up in a smile and he resumed fucking the smaller into the wall. Gaara moaned, gasped, cried out, or a combination from all three.

"I'm... I'm cumming!" the redhead shouted. The man nodded in agreement and started to pump Gaara's cock. The two let out shouts as they both came; Gaara all over their chest and Stranger inside the warm hole. The two stood their panting, Gaara nodding off from the activities.

"Don't you ever sell yourself short for a potential one night stand." the stranger said before Gaara passed out.

~End of Last Night~

**Oh my God! Go runt, go go! **Shukaku cheered. _What the fuck are you so happy about!? _the redhead growled. **You got yourself a caring stranger! That knows how to fuck! That memory just gave me a hard on! **Shukaku stated.

_Okay.... disgusting.... that was too much information. _Gaara groaned, trying not to think of his demon jacking off in his mind. **We demons do not jack off. We wait for our host to be off guard and take over to enjoy the pleasures of human sex. Oh yeah and by the way... fuck you! How the fuck you gonna use alcohol to drown me out? **Shukaku was pouting in his head.

_You are annoying me and if I didn't have a hangover then I would do it again.... who did I sleep with? _the redhead had went back to his musings. His flashback had done nothing but serve as good porn for Shukaku. Speaking of him, he wasn't done talking.

**Stop being such a girl and own up to it! Dammit, look up to see who you are cuddling with! **Shukaku scoffed. Gaara mentally tilted his head. _Why the hell didn't I think of that? Rhetorical! _he shouted before Shukaku could speak a word.

Gaara took a deep breath and slowly allowed his head to turn enough that he could see up. Then he allowed his green marble eyes meet already opened onyx eyes. Gaara blinked up at the male.

Right now he wasn't drunk which meant that he could place the eyes that were in front of him. Right now he wasn't drunk so he could tell who had their arms around his waist. Right now he could pin who he had slept with. Right now he wasn't drunk and he wished that he was.

"...... No.... not you...." the redhead whispered, his eyes widened and tears rushing up. The man bit his lip before allowing a nervous smile grace his face.

"Hello Gaara..." he whispered. Gaara shook his head, frozen in the embrace of the man he didn't want to see. The man he just had sex with and the man who had abandoned him two years ago.

"Sasuke."

~THE END~

I UPDATED A STORY! i would have updated four by now, but i was kicked out of my house twice. So yeah.... I didn't come back until the next morning one time and the next until 1 am.

oh yeah i don't mean literally kicked out... i was just told to get out the house and hang out.

one more thing.... i don't think i'm gonna be updating as much.... i spilled water on my laptop and uh.... i think its broken from the way it keeps flickering sometimes and freezing other times.

so yeeah..... i hope you enjoyed the lemon would have been better but i literally JUST woke up.


	4. Stay away from me!

You have no idea how much it hurts for me to make Gaara behave so... *sigh* whatever, just don't complain. For all you know, the little redhead could act the way I'm bout to put him.

Chihiro: Enjoy!!!

Omg! You guys I feel so loved! So many people giving me threats if I were to quit on the story from last chapter! Now if only ya'll could review Baby Shower... which I have to admit is pretty bad compared to this story... *shrug* here's the new chapter!!

----

Gaara took a deep breath and slowly allowed his head to turn enough that he could see up. Then he allowed his green marble eyes meet already opened onyx eyes. Gaara blinked up at the male.

Right now he wasn't drunk which meant that he could place the eyes that were in front of him. Right now he wasn't drunk so he could tell who had their arms around his waist. Right now he could pin who he had slept with. Right now he wasn't drunk and he wished that he was.

"...... No.... not you...." the redhead whispered, his eyes widened and tears rushing up. The man bit his lip before allowing a nervous smile grace his face.

"Hello Gaara..." he whispered. Gaara shook his head, frozen in the embrace of the man he didn't want to see. The man he just had sex with and the man who had abandoned him two years ago.

"Sasuke." the name left Gaara's mouth like pain filled sigh. The redhead rolled over and stood up, not caring that he was in his boxers or the throbbing that he felt in his rectum. None of that mattered. What mattered was the fact that the source of his nightmares was laying in his bed and slowly standing up. The redhead noticed that he still had his pants on and that his hair was now cut like in all his nightmares.

"Gaara... I-" Sasuke was cut off as a gray kunai suddenly came flying at him. The raven haired dodged it with ease, seeing as it was two inches off anyway.

"No, no, no! You... you are not here! This isn't happening... this... you... get out!" he was hyperventilating. His breaths came out in short gasps and his chest was tightening. He felt as if his head were being squeezed as hard as possible and the only way it would stop was if this man would _leave_!

**Gaara.... calm down before you faint into the arms of this bastard! **Shukaku suddenly barked. Great... this is fucking great. The one thing that his fucking demon wants to say is to calm him down. He didn't want to be calmed down. He wanted to be told that if he killed this man, his love, then he wouldn't hurt anymore. He wanted to be told to run and hide or cry. He didn't want to be told to _calm the FUCK DOWN! _

"Gaara please just listen to what I have to say. I... I love you and... I... left for a reason. You see I got you a present." the Uchiha smiled slightly. Gaara's mental rant stopped for a moment and the whole world muted for what seemed like an eternity. The words that Sasuke just spoke was from his dream.... that dream.

Oh God... oh... Gaara took a step away from the man that was moving closer. Images were rising to the surface of his mind that wasn't helping with his hangover one bit. Maggots, screeching, 'Don't you like them.' Again. Again. Maggots. Screeching. 'You're making her upset.' 'Don't you like them?' 'N-No'

_No... not again! _Gaara thought before bending over and vomiting on the bedroom floor. **Told you to calm down, runt! **Shukaku boomed as Gaara fell on his hands and feet. The demon worked to stop his host from throwing up his intestines.

"Gaara!" Sasuke darted forward, concern written on his face. Not that the redhead seen it. He immediately began to back up, throwing out a hand so that sand came out and knocked him into the wall.

"Stay away from me! Don't you dare come closer!" Gaara shrieked. Sasuke arched a black brow. _What's wrong with him? Why does he look so scared. I've never seen him like this! He's so... broken. _Uchiha thought and pulled himself off the wall. He had to admit, even though Gaara looked scared shitless he still packed a hard punch.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" the redhead screeched from the far corner where he was huddled up. Sasuke shook his head and took a step forward.

"What is going-?" the door flew open to reveal Deidara and Sasori. It was apparent that they had just got through fucking judging by the way Deidara held a sheet around his waist and Sasori's boxers were inside out. The redhead immediately spotted Sasuke while the blond went for Gaara.

"What are you doing here Uchiha?" Sasori hissed, his eyes narrowed. That glare was sure to freeze the sun if the puppet master tried hard enough. However, Sasuke was not the one to back down. He had Gaara as a _ex-_lover; glares couldn't frighten him.

"You know what I'm doing here! Now-" Sasuke began to shout when suddenly puppet strings were attached to his body. The younger had no time to prepare before he was being thrown around the room, damaging the walls and ceiling.

"Gaara... are you okay?" Deidara pulled the redhead to his side, hugging him. He flinched as the sharp nails of the Kazekage dug into his side so that Gaara had a good grip on him.

"He... he brought me a present. Oh God, he brought me a present." he heard the sand weilder murmur over and over. _A... present?... oh... no... please tell me not rotting babies! _the blond stiffened and looked around the room. He was happy to not have found any signs of rotting babies around.

"Fire Ball Jutsu!" was shouted out. Deidara watched as the fire go after his lover. Sasori let out a curse before snapping his chakra strings and dodging out of the way. When the room cleared up Sasuke was gone. **I wonder how long he was in Suna? **Shukaku pointed out. Gaara shuddered at this. Who knows how many times Sasuke had seen him or been near him without even realizing.

"I want more ANBUs and can you two stand watch while I get cleaned up so that I can get the day started?" Gaara asked, pushing himself to his feet. **You know something runt? I am not the one to stop you from doing stupid things that'll make your life a hell later on... if I was then you wouldn't have killed two thirds of the people that you have... but are you really going to go to work? **Shukaku asked. It was his subtle way of telling Gaara that he was an idiot and shouldn't go to work. Before Gaara could say anything to the demon, Deidara jumped in. It seemed that everyone was against Gaara today.

"Do you see this? This is vomit! If you touch your face you'll feel tears! Which means that you are in no condition to do anything but take your ass to sleep!" the blond shouted, stomping his foot. His hand was clutching the sheet around his waist in a death grip.

The small redhead blinked at him before pushing him to the side and going to his closet. Deidara was not his boss and neither was Shukaku, he could do as he pleased. If only his demon saw it that way. **You know what, fuck the nice approach! Take your stupid, skinny, runt ass in that bed and go to sleep! What the fuck? Is there something wrong with you humans these days? You have to be the only one that wants to work I mean.... **

Gaara stopped listening. The redhead slipped on a pair of loose black jeans and pulled a plain red shirt over his head. He moved pass Deidara who was also still yelling at him. Quickly the redhead began to brush his teeth and gargle out the foul taste in his mouth. **And another thing.... are you fucking listening!? **Shukaku screamed. _.... No. _this answer made Shukaku shout and bitch even louder.

He was also spouting out a lot of curses and threats as if he could hurt his host. Gaara shrugged and left the bathroom where Deidara was now just fuming with a red face. He looked ready to take the redhead and force him into the bed to sleep, if Sasori wasn't holding him back Gaara was sure he'd be strapped to the bed by now. The redhead bowed to the two and slipped on his Kazekage robes before ducking out of the room. _Why that little brat! I should chop off his legs so that he has to sleep! Sasori can make him another leg! _Deidara thought.

"Deidara..." Sasori's monotonous voice forced the blond to come out of his angered thought. He turned to see his lover looking at him with calm eyes. He had to be the only person alive that could still look serious in nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Gaara has to figure out things on his own. He'll come to his senses when he feels like it. Until then we have little control over anything." Sasori said, sitting on the large bed.

"But Sasori! We both know that he's getting worse! He hardly sleeps or eats, he's getting lighter! I can pick him up with one hand now." Deidara hissed, sitting next to his lover.

"There is little that we can do." Sasori repeated. Suddenly an idea popped into the blonde's head. He jumped off the bed and ran around the room. Since he and Sasori slept there with their redhead more than once, he knew where everything was. He pulled out a large scroll and piece of paper. Quickly he wrote on it in his horrible hand writing and taped it on the scroll.

"Un, you!" Deidara threw open the door and pointed to a passing ANBU guard. The man turned, his wolf mask staring at Deidara. The blond had a feeling that the man wasn't blushing under there even Deidara was wearing a sheet instead of clothes.

The blond was happy that it was this particular ANBU he stopped. Aidan was the captain which means he was the fastest and the one for this mission.

"Don't tell Kazekage-sama about this okay? I need you to get this to Konoha in the next two hours. Body flicker, run, hell you can fucking fly for all I care. The main point is for you to get this to Temari. This is urgent!" Deidara ordered.

Aidan didn't hesitate as he took the items and bowed before disappearing. The blond knew that the man wouldn't tell Gaara, not that the redhead would even notice anything before it was already happening. That's the good thing about being a Kazekage, you're so wrapped up in your work and village that you don't even notice you're personal life.

"What did you just do?" Sasori asked from the bed. Deidara closed the door back and turned to his lover with an evil glint in his eye.

The redhead had no time to prepare himself before Deidara had tackled him back onto the bed. Before Sasori knew it, his hands were bound to the top of the bed and his boxers were ripped in half. He looked up at Deidara with wide eyes. The blond was already hard and he was looking pretty dominate looking. _Damn... I'm going to be uke... I knew he was sexually frastrated but did he have to bound me down? _Sasori thought. The redhead didn't like being uke... Deidara was crazy as seme.

"Little is not nothing. I just did something but we're not going to worry about that... we're gonna have fun.... aren't we Danna?" the blond leaned down and bit the cold ear while allowing his other hand to lick the puppet's heart. The reaction was immediate: The redhead's face went flush and his skin was alive and sensitive. His mouth opened to let out a high pitched mewl.

"I'd have more fun with foreplay... but not right now." Deidara said and allowed his other hand mouth to lick the puckered hole. Sasori lurched slightly as the tongue went inside his hole, drenching his inside. It was a crude lube, but neither of the cared. It had been a whole month since they last fucked. Sure they had sex last night but Sasori was top and that just didn't sit right.

Deidara quickly lathered his own member before pushing against the tight hole without actually entering. Sasori was panting and looking up at him with those slightly large gray eyes. He looked so uke at this moment! _How was he seme in the first place? _Deidara thought when Sasori suddenly pushed down and slammed himself on the hot shaft.

"Ah! Oh Kami! It... hurts so... good." the redhead moaned loudly into his ear; his sharp nails going down Deidara's back. The blond smirked slightly and began to move at a fast speed. He knew that Sasori never would like it slow. He bent down and bit the puppet's heart as to intensify the redhead's sensitivity. And it worked. Sasori moaned and brought his pale hips to meet Deidara's swift thrusts.

The blond was strangely glad that his lover was a puppet. The man had no sweet spot. He had sweet spotS. No matter where he thrust, Sasori would always see stars. The older whimpered and cried out at the sensations he was feeling. It just felt so good! But it hurt too! Sasori screamed as Deidara began to pound him into the bed. His pale arms wrapped around the broader shoulders.

"Ka-" Sasori was cut off by a forceful, lip bruising kiss. He looked up into the blue eyes in confusion.

"I want to hear my name, not some God." the blond ordered. The redhead panted before nodding and the pounding became faster and the rhythm was frantic. Sasori was getting so close now!

"Ah! Dei! Deidara!" Sasori let out the last shout as Deidara and himself released at the same time. Deidara collapsed onto his lover, spent. He gathered enough strength to pull out his member, missing the flinch that Sasori made, and roll over. _I wonder if he'll be mad that we used his bed... nyah, I doubt that he'll even find out! _Deidara thought.

Below Gaara's room the Kazekage smiled slightly to himself. You would think that his office was somewhere besides right below his own room. **You know I'd have another comment to how they were just fucking in your bed, but then you'd just ignore me wouldn't you? **_Ah, I'm glad that you have made some progress raccoon butt. _a smirk flitted across the pale face.

**Don't you try to act like you are the teacher! You will always be one step behind me, runt! And who the fuck told you to use the insult raccoon butt? You were doing so well this morning, with the cursing and bastards and then you lapse back into kindergarten. **Shukaku scoffed. Gaara was silent for a moment, the not so distant past playing in his mind _.... he's going to come back isn't he....? _It wasn't really a question but Shukaku still felt the need to answer.**.... he is... **

Neither one of them had to elaborate on who 'he' was. They both knew that the man would come back over and over again until one of them gives up. _And it's not going to be me... _Gaara thought. The redhead didn't realize that not too far away, a certain raven haired ninja was having the same thoughts.

~Brief Sasuke location~

The raven haired male looked out the window of the small house that he had brought. It was on the edge of where the forest and desert met and a great getaway option. Sasuke sighed and looked towards the bed where two sorta large lumps laid.

"Don't worry... I will deliever... no matter the cost..." Sasuke thought, a plan formulating in his head.

~Konoha~

"No." Shino pushed his hands into his darkly tanned lover's shoulders. This was the third time that Kiba had begged him and he wasn't going to do it.

"Shino please!" Kiba wasn't going to relent anytime soon. He _needed _this release and only Shino could give it to him.

"I said No." the pale boy repeated. Kiba sighed and climbed off his boyfriend's lap to lay limply on the couch in which the bug user was sitting on. _Stupid curteous bastard... _the Leaf nin fummed. Shino tilted his head at the sound of deep growling and he knew that Kiba was thinking of cutting off his member for depriving him so. The seme shook his head and studied his lover.

The boy had on no shirt and he wasn't remorseful about it. Even before his condition he didn't stay inside a shirt too long. He always complained about it being too hot. His long legs were on the chair and over his lap. The brown arms over his eyes. Shino could see that he was erect but... he couldn't do it. Everytime he looked at the belly before him. It was so beautiful and the older just couldn't bare the thought of hurting it.

Shino got onto his knees and slid in between the tanned legs so that he could kiss the round stomach. Yes, Kiba was pregnant; four months. Although it still shocked Shino to the core, Kiba had been came to terms with it. It seemed that the Inuzuka clan didn't take chances of being wiped out. Every member, no matter on sexual orientation, was put through a jutsu to allow them to produce a child even with the same sex.

So, that's why Shino refused to have sex with his lover... no matter how hot he looked. Shino couldn't deny it, Kiba looked hot even in his pregnant state. _No... we cannot have sex... what if we hurt the baby? _Shino thought and he whispered his thought into his lover's ear.

"What if I ask Sakura or Tsunade on which position to use?" Kiba whispered back. Shino raised a brow and took off is black glasses, looking into his love's eyes. He was dead serious about asking the medic nins on this subject.

"Sitting is a good position and doggy style." a voice spoke. Both male's heads wiped around to see Temari leaning on the frame with a smirk on her face. It was then that they remembered that they were staying at Temari's house. She insisted that they stayed at her house with her husband and children since Kiba and her had become such good friends. And since the two families were in a disagreement as to where the two boys should stay.

The blond had just made her twins take a nap and heard their discussion. She winked at her friend who was blushing deep red before turning and leaving. _She ruined the mood... at least we know what to do next time. _Shino thought slightly miffed.

"Hm... do you- oh my god! Is that a Suna ANBU?" Kiba suddenly shouted. Temari was instantly back in the room. _If he's joking I will kill him! _the girl thought as she looked out the window. To her disbelief a gray clad ninja was standing there, tiger mask on. She immediately lifted the window and allowed the man to come in.

"Would have knocked but I seen him first." the man shrugged. He gave Temari the scroll and bowed to her. Quickly he left the house in search of a hotel. What he had done made him tired as all living hell and he knew that he wouldn't be needed for quite some time.

"What is it? What does it say? Hurry up!" Kiba tugged on Temari's sleeve much like her two children and frankly it was grating on her nerves. She quickly unfolded the note and held it out for everyone to see.

**Temari, Gaara just had a... meltdown of a sort and you need to gather some people to cheer him up. The scroll can body flicker sixteen people at a time. Hurry up. **

**Love Deidara. **

**P.S do not bring up you know who or his health. He'll only snap, bye!**

Temari smiled a little. She loved that little bomber now, she had just given her an excuse to go visit her brother. Gaara had forbidden them of leaving their lovers to visit them. Now they could bring their lovers and friends! The blond began to run around the house, calling people and grabbing a suitcase.

"C'mon! We are only going to take one luggage. Try to fit three days of clothes! Now, chop chop!" Temari screamed. Kiba sat cross Indian style on the couch watching his lover and Kankuro run around the house. The pink haired Sakura and redhead Geena opened the door to Sakura's room. Both girls were only wearing a tight-ish tank top and panties. They both knew that everyone in the house was either gay or loyal to their lover.

"Wanna tell me whats the fuss is about?" Sakura yawned. She had gotten home really late last night and didn't want to be awake. Geena wasn't happy about being awake at all. She had came home yesterday and was so disoriented that she fell asleep in Sakura's room! How the hell did she even get to Temari's house!? Damn them hard working chuunin!

And Lee was blowing up her cell phone asking where she was and something about a search party. She called him about two hours ago and said something or another and went back to sleep, not caring that she was with Sakura. She kicked Kankuro out of the bed... literally... there just wasn't enough space. He had to resign to his fate of sleeping on the floor.

And now the males were running around the house as if Temari would break her fan off in their ass... maybe she would. Everyone was just lucky that the two females had gotten enough sleep. Geena would hate to test her advance ninjutsu on anyone.

"Apparently Gaara needs everyone to visit him so that he won't make Suna into a new Grand Canyon..." Kiba stated, sipping on the cold water bottle.

"I'm guessing its going to be Me, Kankuro, Geena, Lee, Ino, Chouji, Temari, Shikamaru, Shino, you, and the kids?" Sakura guessed. Kiba shrugged and rubbed his belly. The medic nin slapped his hand away and decided to do one of her random check ups. It was basically her checking the chakra of the kids. Looked like Kiba were going to have as close to a litter as a human could get... which was four.

"They are alright but be sure that you stop training..." Sakura advised. **Ding Dong! **the door bell rang. Geena sighed and stood up, walking to the door. Opening it she was shocked to see Lee standing there with their son.

"Hi Mommy! Where is Ava and Temu here?" the black haired boy pushed past his mom, not caring that she was half naked. By the series of thump Geena could only assume that the twins had been successfully awakened by Ryu. She turned back to Lee who was slightly drooling at the sight of his wife. She was _hot_!

"Papa Lee? Lets keep your mind out of the gutter." Geena smirked, knowing that he was getting hard and was lucky that he decided to trade the jumpsuit for some slightly loose green pants and short sleeved green shirt.

"Have you no dignity?" a voice suddenly spoke. The redhead and raven haired male turned around to see a smiling Ino and Chouji. Geena's eyes drifted down and she saw the well rounded belly.

"Ah!" the blond screamed as she was suddenly glomped.

"How far along are you? Why haven't you told me! How have you been?" the sand girl said.

Although they all lived in the same village, it was very rare for any of them to see the other. Hell Geena was related to Temari and this was the first time she seen the blond in months. Which still brought her to the thought of how she ended up at her house anyway. They all seemed to drift apart after... _that _happened.

"Geena I missed you too... I'm about six months and when was the last time we seen each other? I think about... a whole year... and a half." the bleach blond stated somewhat sadly. The atmosphere went oddly silent and remorseful. It was Kiba's well placed cough that forced the sun over the cloud of doom.

"So whatcha doing over here?" the brunette asked. He ignored the fact that Ino was now staring at his stomach leaving her husband to answer.

"Temari said something about going to visit Gaara... and-"

"You're going to see Uncle Gaara!?" a little voice shouted. Everyone's body stiffened, the cloud of doom was back. That voice wasn't Temu, Ava, or Ryu... which could only mean...

"Haru?" Ino whispered. The four adults turned around to see Hinata and Naruto holding hands while walking down the road. They had paused in their walking when Haru screamed his words. The three year old was holding onto the small fence gate and looking at them with large blue eyes.

"Is... is it true? You are all going to see Gaara?" Hinata whispered. Everyone winced at her voice. It sounded so hopeful and tired at the same time. They avoided looking at the female because they knew what they would see:

Long hair that lost its shine, sunken eyes that only hinted at their restlessness, fake smile, slightly skinny body. She hardly went outside and when she did it seemed like all her friends avoided her if they happened to catch a glimpse of the girl. They all knew that she was sorry about what had happened with Gaara but they just couldn't seem to forgive her.

Even Sakura didn't talk to her. The pink haired girl let Hinata tell Gaara because she thought that she would tell him that his life was in danger, not that his children were dead. What she did was something that anyone could easily forgive her on. No matter on how... _broken _she looked.

"Yeah... Hinata..." Chouji mumbled. The girl nodded and forced a smile on her face.

"Well tell him that I said hi. Lets go Haru." the girl said. The little boy looked from his mother, father, and silent adults.

"B-but mom... I want to see Uncle Gaara... I haven't seen him so long!" he exclaimed, holding his hands out to indicate a very long time. The little kid missed his mother's saddened look as she turned around and hid behind her hair.

"Haru I don't think that-" Naruto started only to be cut off by Temari.

"I'll take him with us. He misses Gaara and besides... he needs to play with some children." the blond stated with a small smile.

~Suna~

Gaara signed another paper. **How can you do this every fricking day!? **Shukaku had just woken up. _It's really not that hard. You just have to be patient and- _**That is a loud of bull shit and we both know it. You probably have no idea what the hell you were just reading... do you? **the demon challenged. _As a matter a fact I just signed a treaty for the Cloud Village and- _

**No you didn't. You signed the treaty for the Cloud Village before I fell asleep. **Gaara paused. Shit... the damned creature was correct!

The redhead looked at the paper he just put his signature on. It was a paper allowing Hinata and Naruto back into the village. Oops, better get rid of this one... there was no way in hell either of them were coming into his village. But then Shukaku said something that made him forget about the paper.

**Did you know that sperm could stay alive inside the body for more than 72 hours? **the room went silent. Gaara felt something rising to the surface and it smelled like anger. Can anyone say dead Shukaku? No... he had to think this through. For all he knew the tanuki could be spouting random nonsense.

_What the fuck did you do? _he mentally raised an eyebrow. **Did you also know that you are my favorite holder? We have such a beautiful bond! And our mental chess games just make me warm and fuzzy inside and- **_Damn you Shukaku!! What did you do!? _the desert leader thundered.

**Stress isn't good right... now... **the demon actually sounded slightly scared. _No... please... you didn't do _that _did you? _Gaara whispered. **You see what had- **this time the demon was cut off by the door being flung opened. **Saved by the bell... salvation thou name is... Temari? **

~The end~

longest chapter!!! i hoped u enjoyed it because i'm tired as hell... what would you think if i made sasori pregnant? or are there enough pregnant males running around? another thing... i think of every chapter to every story from the top of my head... except baby shower... its probably why it sucks... watever... how many of you still hate Hinata? she's so broken down...

comment and... do whatever else you can do... i'm going to sleep at... 6.... GODDAMMIT!........ juss scratched myself... off to... hm... Gaara's Heat!!


	5. YOU MISSED!

Another chapter. Warning: crappy humor! Any Gaana you see is really Geena. I have another story and her name is Gaana... and now we know where my unimaginative names come from....

I don't own Naruto. This chapter is sorta... a.... filler I think. I mean it is important but yeah... not until half way... that doesnt mean skip this chapter. I got distracted while writing this chapter and I think it came out okay. For a filler you know. Anwayz I hope you enjoy this and not complain but dont say you liked it when you didn't.

-----

**Stress isn't good right... now... **the demon actually sounded slightly scared. _No... please... you didn't do _that _did you? _Gaara whispered. **You see what had- **this time the demon was cut off by the door being flung opened. **Saved by the bell... salvation thou name is... Temari? **

Yes, that was a bit strange to say seeing as the blond was anything but help. Once when this ANBU tried to commit suicide, she told him to fucking jump! Apparently he was wasting her time with his sob story. What kind of negotiator does that? Luckily Kankuro was able to immobilize the man with his chakra strings and saved him from certain death.

However, in this case, Temari was perfect help! She had literally kicked down the door, breaking the hinges off. _My assistant is going to be upset... _the redhead vaguely thought. If anyone was curious as to why the ANBU didn't try to take out the whole posse... especially with her in lead.... well the point is that no one showed it.

Gaara jumped to his feet as he realized that Temari wasn't alone. There was a whole _gang _behind her. All their eyes were warm and shined with friendship. And of course Shukaku had a brilliant comment to add to this. **Holy Cow! I didn't know you actually made some damn friends! Go RUNT!! **the demon shouted.

Gaara rolled his eyes and managed to tilt his head at his older sister. Temari was acting like she hadn't just broken the Kazekage door. Then again she had done it a few times in the past, even with their father in charge. If he didn't answer, the door would be destroyed. Back then Gaara and Shukaku would secretly laugh at those moments, thinking his father stupid for not answering or killing the female.

Behind Temari was all his friends and family members (Kankuro and Geena), smiling their faces off. Huddled together were four children in front. The redhead watched as said four kids slowly inched forward. They each had a small, shy smile on their face. They were young, maybe two, and really adorable. Then Gaara recognized a certain three year old.

The large blue eyes connected with his ice green ones. Haru smiled at him a little wider while Gaara snapped in his brain. _What the hell is HE doing here!? He's their little spawn and I do not want him here! What were they thinking bringing him here? _Gaara felt his face harden and his eyes narrow. He knew that he looked like a dangerous adult that would hurt anything that moved too quickly.

For some reason his aura of danger went to the children. They stiffened and immediately began to back away from the redhead. His face was really scaring them. Hell, it was sending the parents into parental mode! They were prepared for anything to protect the innocent children.

**Gaara are you serious!? What the fuck is wrong with you? You are seriously taking this too far. You cannot hold him for his parents' mistakes! He is a child! What has he done, personally, to you? **Shukaku scolded. The redhead stopped in his anger, letting the wise words sink in. These were one of those rare, 'listen to the demon', moments. _Kami... I hate it when you're right. _Gaara stated. **Sure you do. **

Gaara took a deep breath and calmed down. He turned his now warm eyes to the retreating children. A small smile graced his face, making him look angelic and uke. ((faint fangirls, faint.))

"I'm sorry. Don't be scared little ones... I'm not angry at any of you." the soft, emotionless voice whispered. The kids looked at the adults behind them who had relaxed. Ino's eyes scanned Gaara for a moment before nodding to all of them. The twin boy and girl grinned at their parents but, Haru was the first to take off.

The black haired male ran to the wooden desk. He pulled himself up, being slightly careful of papers. His tiny arms wrapped around Gaara's neck, surprising him. **Wow the squirt is going to be taller than you in a few years... sad. **Shukaku stated. _Shut up. _the redhead thought, loving the innocent hug. He wrapped his arms around the tiny kid body, slightly startled when the boy pulled back.

"Uncle Gaara! I missteded you! Thissss much!" the boy shouted, holding out his arms. **That's a lot. **Shukaku muttered. The redhead took a moment to look at Haru. He didn't look too much different except his hair was slightly tangled and he was taller. Suddenly the boy cupped his cheeks with his tiny hands. The blue eyes searched his face for a moment, grief flashing before happiness.

"Um..." a tiny voice whispered. Gaara blinked and looked over Haru's shoulder. The female of the twins was waving at them, not liking to be ignored. The redhead sat Haru on his laps so he could see the others and introduce them. If the kage felt like it he was sure he could guess their parents but not their names.

**Ohh! Lemme guess! I wanna guess their parents! **Shukaku suddenly shouted. The kage knew that he couldn't stop the evil demon from doing a damn thing in his mind. With a mental sigh, he nodded his consent. The redhead and demon focused their eyes on the twins.

They both had thick black hair set in low ponytails, going out. The hair looked dangerously sharp and Gaara wondered how they slept. Their eyes were dark blue that narrowed slightly to give them a slight serious look. It was difficult but Gaara was able to tell that the one to his left was female while the other was male.

Both faces were covered in huge smiles. They were not wearing the same outfit but they were holding each other hands. Out of all the adults only two people could fit these twins. **Temari and Shikamaru. That blond fucking HATES it when twins dress alike. I mean it was crazy how she blew up on these twins in the streets. Good times. She said she'd castrate you if you thought of it.... damn you have vivid memories... **Shukaku nodded to himself before having a look at the other one.

This boy had a very curious and happy face. The smile was filled with pride and happiness. His long brown-red hair was pulled back in a growing braid. His eyes were almond shaped and dark brown. Gaara's mind was empty as Shukaku processed the information he didn't want to process. He knew right away who kid this was... he just didn't want to. The demon took two deep breaths before starting his speech of horror.

**Oh... Kami! Please tell me that little thing will not talk like his dad! Let him talk like Geena! But that tall bowl shape guy was fucking annoying. He had speeches DURING the battle! Who does that? Sure Naruto goes on with the 'protect my loved ones'... but this guy... the horrors of which must not be spoken!! **Shukaku shouted dramatically. ((personally I think Lee is awesome fighter but he's loud))

**Do you know how embarrassing it was to almost lose to him? I know we won but only by a little! I could care less that you technically won but dammit! He actually hit you! Getting hit by Kyuubi's vessel wasn't that bad. He has nine tails and you nearly won. I can deal tying up with Uzumaki. That's okay but what the hell is with him!? And then you had the audacity to SAVE him! What was that bone guy name? Boner?... Bones?... House? **Shukaku drifted off as Gaara tried to sort out the rant a little. He finally got to the last word before raising an eyebrow.

Gaara's mind went quiet as he mentally blinked at Shukaku. Although he knew what the insane thing said... it was kinda strange and awkward what he said. There is a line that Shukaku doesn't cross with his stupidity and this seemed to be that line.

_Did you just go from Boner... to Bones... to House? Where in the world were you getting these names from? And by the way.... I know I'm not the brightest with human interaction but there is a line in the sand ((no pun intended)) that I draw! Seriously... who in their right mind name their child-_

"Boner!" **Oh... shit...** The redhead's hand went over his mouth when he realized that he had said the last part out loud.

Numerous pairs of eyes stared at him. Well the kids only stared because they wanted to know why he shouted. The young adults were looking at him with scolding faces. The tension filled silence was almost painful for those that understood the meaning of such a word.

Then suddenly... Chouji burst into laughter. His deep throated laughs echoed in the room, making the room lighten just a bit. For some reason this seemed to be the right invitation. From miles around people could hear laughter coming from the Kazekage office. Some of the people even stopped to look at the building, smiling slightly. They hadn't heard that noise in a while... they could hear their Kazekage's voice in there too.... a nice sound.

After a few moments the laughter settled down and the kids had time to introduce themselves. The twins told them that their names were Temu and Ava. Lee and Gaana's child proudly stated his name as Ryu. Gaara was sure that if L had been a letter in their language that the boys name would be something like Lou. ((R is L in Japanese))

The redhead would have had more time to think about this if the four children were not crowding around him. They knocked down papers that he needed to sign and other things but it didn't matter, his assistant would pick it all up. Anyway he had to listen the the problems of the two/three year old's life. There seemed to be a lot even though none of them could count past 56.

Who knew that one could get in trouble for learning how to use your mother's kunais (Haru) and placing a small explosive in the shougi board so that when she went on the trap it blew up... not that it hurt the baby sitter (Temu and Ava). And nailing the baby sitter to the floor without actually hurting her (Ryu's evil moment).

"We didn't mean to do it! But mommy still made us say sorry to her! Its her fault for not being careful! She was a ninja after all!" Temu shouted in his tiny voice, folding his blue clad arms over his chest and looking like Temari more and more. Ava sighed and muttered something that sounded strangely like tiresome. **I bet she doesn't even know what tiresome means. **Shukaku muttered.

Gaara rolled his eyes and winced when Haru's tiny hands met a knot in the red locks. The little boy had been on his shoulders, playing in his hair for quite sometime. **He better not be putting bows in your damn hair! **Shukaku shouted. The redhead chuckled at the image he'd create going outside with bows in his hair. Besides where would the boy get them from anyway? **Children are evil... did you not JUST listen to these stories?! **Gaara ignored the beast and waited for Haru to start talking.

"Well... I don't have lots of friends because there isn't a lot of kids where we live... and sometimes the kids be mean to me... but Iwuka say that they just jealous that they don't have strong mommy and Daddy. But now I have Ava, Temu, and Ryu! Uncle Haishi is grouchy. He got mad at me trying to make him look pretty! Like Mommy when she had those pink ribbons! And mommy... she... sometimes I can hear her cry... she said she have bad dreams about Uncle Gaara and babies." Haru nodded sagely to himself as he concentrated on fixing the knotted red hair.

The redhead male glanced at the younger boy out the corner of his eye. He was shocked to see a small, saddening smile on the pale face. He had the look like he was trying to be happy but couldn't quite do it. Oh God... he looked like Naruto when he was younger and alone. All alone, swinging on the lone swing.

**Poor little runt... are you feeling guilty. Humans with their emotions. I mean I've done a lot of fucked up things to you and don't regret them! **the demon said off handily. Gaara's eyes narrowed.... he had just remembered the fear of whatever Shukaku had done to his body. Oh they were so going to talk about that later. As soon as he's done with the family and friends Shukaku was gonna get it ((Shu: what can gaara do to me? A/N:.... shut up!))Until then the redhead turned to Ryu.

"Sometimes I help daddy train. He's so silly. He says I'm his weights and lifts me up and down. Sometimes the ladies act silly too! They ask to be his weights but that's not fair because I'm there before them! I ask daddy why they try to follow us in the bathroom and daddy said they are 'stalkers'! I asked a man if he was a stalker cause he was following behind us too! And he tried to hit me but daddy stopped him! Do you know how he stopped him?" the boy didn't wait for an answer.

"He's still full of youthful passion... whatever that is! That's what mommy says to daddy everytime they are in their room together... actually she screams it sometimes and I say 'QUIET DOWN!'" the little boy did a fake shout as if he were on a stage.

The redhead leader was silent. Everything was deathly silent as the adults and Gaara and demon took in on what the little boy was talking about. The ocean colored eye twitched once. Twice. Holy crap, THREE twitches. Images in his mind caused his brain to shut down. Gaara tried, instead, to listen to Shukaku's horrified and ragged breathing.

**Did... this... this boy... did he just say... he just caught his parents doing the deed! Oh God! She looks like you and... imagining you taking it from a guy you nearly lost too... not... cool. And he must be huge under those spandex and... wait a hot damn minute! **Suddenly Shukaku's voice didn't sound horrified. Gaara was starting to get embarrassed and angry at Shukaku's analogy. Thinking of Rock Lee's... penis was not something that Gaara did in his meantime. The fact that Shukaku has a vivid imagination did not help. Gaara could see what Shukaku saw!

**Oh don't you go getting traumatized! I've got a few things I gotta point out goddammit! This boy caught his parents fucking! **Shukaku shouted. _And...? _Gaara wasn't seeing anything but the obvious. **That means that they get more lickin then you! How the hell do parents out fuck you!? You are hot and available and yet you get less tail then busy, baby filled, parents! What type of.... **Shukaku goes onto a rant as Gaara ignores him.

Gaara meets the eyes of one embarrassed Geena. The redhead female was trying to hide behind her hair. This was one of the times the girl wasn't emotionless as he was on most to all subjects. Your own kid hearing your sex time must've be the limit.

Lee wasn't any better. Actually he was worse. His mouth was moving, trying to get out a full sentence without saying something stupidly. Really he was only digging himself a bigger hole. (Saying 'We were trying- no! Whip cream! Ah!' wasn't helping). Then Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She pulled back a fist and hit Lee in the side as hard as she could.

Lee's mouth finally shut and his face turned the shade the rivaled both redheads (their hair). **STOP IGNORING ME!! **Shukaku suddenly screamed. Gaara jumped slightly and groaned inwardly. As punishment for ignoring the damn Tuniki, he was supplied with lovely images. All of said images had lots and lots of details including noise and vision. This was not making Gaara a very happy camper.

"And I.... Kazekage-sama? Are... what the fuck happened to the fucking door? I've only been gone for five minutes! Five frickin minutes and the damn door is broken down? Who is this fucking possible!? I swear that you had been fucking attacked by some assholes!"

Everyone blinked as another OC... person stepped into the room. She was about sixteen, maybe eighteen. Her bright gray eyes stared in horror at the broken door. She was slim with dark skin and short black hair. Her eyes snapped back to Gaara and she went off in a rather long rant. She voiced how she'd have to run all over the place to get the damn door fixed or God forbid that she do it herself.

Once she was done with tat she went on another, endless rant. This one was about the endless amount of meetings she'd have to cancel because of the door AND it seemed that these ninjas were his friends. Then about the fact that she had spilled all her coffee because of her ranting!

She then blamed it on the ninjas because there was a huge amount and yet they were just standing there. Her voice then trailed into how difficult it was to be an assistant to someone that was probably ignoring her anyway.

The girl was correct... Gaara had stopped listening after the meetings rant and opted for staring at the ceiling. There were times that both Gaara and his demon wondered where he had gotten his patience from. This girl has been his assistant for so long now...

It was really a surprise as to how she was still there. For two whole years she has been there. Two... years. Ever since Gaara had gotten back and a little before that, working with the Elders. She had frequent rants that she loved to tell to Gaara, well it was really rambling with a lot of curses. **Why the hell... is she still alive? **Shukaku muttered. The redhead rolled his eyes and turned back to the girl. She was now just saying random things, like what's for dinner.

"I want mash potatoes! I know you have some in this damned-!" she was cut off by the wave of a pale hand. Well it was really the gritty sand hand slapping over her mouth that shut her up.... but that didn't matter. The important thing was that no one could hear her voice at the moment.

"Shut up... please." the please was an after thought. The girl would only start another rant if he didn't politely tell her that she was grating on her nerves.

"You have no idea how annoying your rants are in the morning... well anytime in the day. But it's not even twelve yet and what did I say about coffee? You are not allowed it because it makes you... too hyper." the redhead scolded lightly. **Stupid is the real word! Talking like she is! She's lucky you not like me no more! We would have killed her... or at least punched her.**

_He sounds just like a parent... _Temari and Kankuro thought fondly. Kankuro looked over his brother. He didn't look too bad. He was still a tab too thin and short with red hair and emotionless. He did look a bit sad but other than that nothing seemed to be wrong with Gaara.

_You'd have thought that he was dying right here and now! The way that Deidara said it! _Kankuro mentally sighed and pulled Sakura close to him, allowing his hand to lay on her stomach. There seemed to be a slight chakra disruption. _What.... what the hell!? _Kankuro thought before shaking it off. It was probably nothing... maybe.

Now Temari on the other hand was studying her brother with sharp eyes. She was looking at the little things that Kankuro or anyone could see. Temari was not only an older (all knowing) sister but she was a mother of two children. Being a koniochi didn't hurt either. So she was all three which made her have eyes of a hawk, Superman, and an eagle.

She could see the black rings looking slightly larger. The face was thinner and under those robes was a much too thin body. His hand had a slight tremble to it and the smile on his face didn't look all that real. His hair didn't look as vibrant and he seemed ready to faint in any moment. Temari reminded herself to allow Sakura to look over her brother... but until then watching this little Gaara and his assistant show was much more do-able.

"Now please do your job... without ranting or saying those smart comments under your breath..." the redhead scolded, releasing the blacked haired girl. **Stupid... that's the word. Talking to you like that! **Shukaku huffed.

The tanned skin girl blushed before stepping into the room and somehow moving her way through the crowd of ninjas. Most of them were stunned that the girl was still alive after going off on Gaara like that. She finally made her way to the front and began to gather the papers around.

A long black tail game out from her skirt and helped her pick up the rest of the papers. Then she grabbed his stack of finished papers. She flipped through them and looked at the slightly small stack of papers still in front of Gaara.

".... I'm so angry at you... go out and play with your friends..." Naa muttered and spun on heel. Gaara growled under his breath, suddenly feeling violent. Not the "use confusing insults" kind of violent. More like the 'stab until the girl's tail stopped twitching'.

In retrospect Gaara didn't know what caused him to do what he did. The mood swing was not something he expected. But he did feel better when he grabbed the letter opener in his hand and flung it as hard as he could. The Konoha ninjas and Sand Siblings ducked or spun out of the way to avoid being hurt.

The blacked haired girl noticed at that moment that her shoe was too loose for her liking. She bent down and tightened it, which meant that the blade soared passed her.... meaning it missed. The letter opener quivered in the wall and stuck there. **What... the... fuck... **Shukaku whispered. Gaara winced and got ready for another lengthy rant.

**YOU.... MISSED!!! How the fuck you missed! She's an idiot, are you proud of yourself? Missing a fucking idiot!! She didn't even know that she was going to die and yet you still missed! I should maim you! I really should and then I'm going to kill her and you know that I can!!! How... missed.... what is wrong with you!? How is it that... **

Shukaku then got lost in his own little rant. Gaara was ignoring him yet again. He was sorta happy that he missed the girl. She was useful when the times called for it and he didn't need another death on his hands. Naa was like his own little daughter... although most parents only think briefly of spanking a child, not killing them. Could he be blamed? She was annoying and-

"Well call me when you need me... you can remember my name... you'll be screaming it later..." Naa said randomly to any person which just so happened to be Sakura. The pink haired girl stared at her and watched the female walk out the room, the knife coming out with her tail.

As soon as the strange girl was gone all eyes turned to stare at Gaara. Some of them were wondering where the hell he got that assistant from... some were wondering what had caused him to throw it at all... and the final one was how the hell did he miss!?

No! That is not important! He had thrown something at an innocent girl for no reason! That was bad and Temari wasn't going to stand for it. The blond gave her little brother a scolding glare that she had perfected over the years. The redhead had the sense to look away and glanced out the window.

No matter what period of time it was, Gaara had always hated Temari's scolding looks. Even when he was crazed (**You still are**) Temari still did it! The look made him feel small and young... which was basically the reason as to why the knife was thrown in the first place. Damn that girl for getting him in trouble!

"Sometimes she talks to me like a kid.... I'm not! She's eighteen! I'm older and goddammit I can't even hurt her anyway." the last part was muttered but everyone heard. They stared at him as if they were waiting for an explanation. Gaara sighed and explained that the tail was not for show.

Naa's village was called Nine Lives. It was basically extint except for a few. They were **(big "were")** known for their Cat God worshiping, their powers driving from it. The kekkei genkai warned them of danger from any direction. Although Naa seemed to know by accident. She seemed too innocent (**stupid!**) to know that her life was in danger.

The room was silent as no one knew what to say. The kids were starting to sag, not used to the heat. Their eyes drooped slightly and they walked over to the soft couch to sit on. Only Haru looked even slightly prepared to fight against the heat induced sleep. However he went along with the others and sat down, leaning on Temu's shoulder.

Suddenly Kiba groaned and carressed his belly as the babies suddenly kicked him in the side. Gaara's eyes immediately spotted the rounded belly and he felt his heart go faster in his chest. And then there was Ino... she was pregnant too. The brunette sensed the boy wanted to touch his smooth stomach so he took a step forward. He didn't stop until he was in front of his friend.

"I... can...?" the redhead couldn't even finish his sentence. Kiba smiled and lifted his shirt. He shivered when cold, thin hands touched his belly softly. The brown skinned male blushed slightly as the nimble fingers brushed against a sensative spot, making his cock rise slightly. The male pulled back slightly and smiled at Gaara slightly guilty.

"Erm... now... might not be the best time.... sorry." Kiba smiled slightly. Gaara tilted his head and then blushed too, understanding immediately. He was horny as hell with Sa... two years ago. **Still not ready to talk about it? **Shukaku asked. Gaara smiled slightly, thinking of the irony that was occurring in his life as of now.

A demon he despises was almost like his best friend. Before Gaara could think too much into that his two bed buddies ((don't sound right)) came running into the room.

Gaara and half the ninjas in attendance could smell the sex on them as the soap didn't do much to the lingering odor. Their outside appearance wasn't that bad though. It was actually okay as in they had all their clothes on and their hair was fixed the way it should have been.

"Gaara I have gooooood news!" Deidara shouted. _How did they become friends again? _Chouji thought vaguely. When no answer came to the blond he shouted it out and launched his body towards Gaara in one fluid movement.

"Weee are going to spend some tiiiime with your frieeeennnnnddds!!!" the blond screamed, landing into the skinny, pale arms. Both him and the redhead went down with a startled 'oof'. **I never did like blonds that much. **Shukaku commented right on Que. Gaara rolled his eyes and smiled.... maybe this would be good for him.... Now only to convince Naa to watch the children... **Place a set of keys in front of her! **Shukaku joked. _No harm in trying! _Gaara shrugged mentally.

~Late... at night~

The door to the Kazekage mansion burst open. A large group of ninjas, two being carried, went through. Half of them were laughing uncontrollably and the other half were giggling to themselves.

"Ha! I knew it! I knew that you looked like a girl 'Miss pwetty wed lady!'" Kankuro cackled, pointing at his brother. Gaara blushed a deep red and was sorely tempted to stick out his tongue. But that would be childish and only give Kankuro more ammo to go on.

"Oh stop picking on Gaara. We have to get the kids from Naa.... where is she pweety wed lady?... I meant Gaara!" Ino burst into bells of laughter as Chouji continued to carry her.

The two pregnant people were being carried, seeing as they were much too tired to walk. Gaara glared at the tanned boy and stomped forward. **Can you really blame them? That kid came up to you in your little red outfit and called you pretty! **Shukaku howled. Great, even his own demon was against him.

"Speaking of the kids... anyone wants to tell me why waving silver keys in Naa's face distracted her and got her to watch the kids? I mean... even Naruto..." Shikamaru sighed, muttering his famous line. **She has ADD. **_Leave her alone! Besides... when we get back to that room you and I are going to have a talk with one another. _**Damn!**

~Later on~ ((this has GOT to end))

Gaara was walking down the hallways before going to his room. It was something that he always did and it was hard to break that habit. Sasori and Deidara waited up for him each time and he doubted this night was going to be different. The Kazekage sighed to himself, turning down a corner. Besides... he had to find somewhere to talk to Shukaku about his comment before going to his friends anyway.

"It was cute how she was curled around them with her tail protecting them...." Kiba's voice drifted out. The redhead stopped walking, listening in. He knew that they were talking about his assistant. She may be easy to distract but she was a natural with kids. **So are you.... **Shukaku muttered quietly. Gaara rolled his eyes and leaned into the door slightly to hear better.

"I know... I wonder if she'd ever babysit." Shino stated. Gaara heard the tanned male giggled and lay down in the bed. The light was flicked off and silence. The silence echoed for a moment, boring Gaara easily. The redhead was just about to leave when he heard one of the boys shift.

".... Shino. I know why Sasuke left." Kiba suddenly sighed. Gaara heard Kiba shift in the bed, probably facing his lover. The redhead felt his heart stop. Hell, even Shukaku was quiet. Kiba sighed heavily and the light was flicked on. Gaara quickly did his third eye jutsu so he could stop guessing their movements. Shino and Kiba were sitting up in bed, Kiba wringing his hands worriedly.

"I'm in the same house with him now... I just can't keep this a secret... not anymore. I know why, how, and when Sasuke left. I'm just so tired of having this on my back!" dog lover growled. Gaara nearly melted into the wall to hear every single word. Even though he was frightened of his lover, he had to know _everything_.

"It's okay.... take your time." Shino assured. Inside the room Kiba bit his lip and opened his mouth to tell his long kept secret. asked impateintly. **Are you sure you want to hear this? You do know that curiousity killed the cat. **Shukaku pointed out._Shut up and let me hear! _Gaara hissed.

~The END~

Loves!!! I don't own Naruto and I hoped you like it.


	6. Dammit Inuzuka! Yes!

Hey readers!!!!!!! Yeah... I sorta had to change it. I went back and read Baby Shower.... and realized that Shino was forced in his bed, broken leg and such. So it would have been KIBA that saw the whole thing... so yeah. Sorries. Kiba is tellin the story.

-------------

------------

".... Shino. I know why Sasuke left." Kiba suddenly sighed. Gaara heard Kiba shift in the bed, probably facing his lover. The redhead felt his heart stop. Hell, even Shukaku was quiet. Kiba sighed heavily and the light was flicked on. Gaara quickly did his third eye jutsu so he could stop guessing their movements. Shino and Kiba were sitting up in bed, Kiba wringing his hands worriedly.

"I'm in the same house with him now... I just can't keep this a secret... not anymore. I know why, how, and when Sasuke left. I'm just so tired of having this on my back!" dog lover growled. Gaara nearly melted into the wall to hear every single word. Even though he was frightened of his lover, he had to know _everything_.

"It's okay.... take your time." Shino assured. Inside the room Kiba bit his lip and opened his mouth to tell his long kept secret. asked impateintly. **Are you sure you want to hear this? You do know that curiousity killed the cat. **Shukaku pointed out._Shut up and let me hear! _Gaara hissed.

~TWO YEARS EARLIER~

**Kiba was laying next to Shino on his hospital bed. The male had a broken leg and only his bugs kept him from puncturing a lung during that battle. And after seeing all that blood coming from Gaara... well Kiba was just happy to be with his lover. Kiba leaned on the broad shoulder and fell asleep.**

**The brown skinned male leaned into the warm thing that was gliding across his skin. He arched his back as it slipped under his shirt, lifting it up. A different, wet thing ran across his nipple. Kiba moaned and whimpered as the wet dipped into his belly button. When it started taking off his pants, that's when Kiba opened his eyes.**

**"...?" Kiba was met with hazel eyes that were Shino's... only these ones had huge pupils. Shino smirked at him and licked his lips. His boyfriend was never like this! **(Shino wondered when the hell this happened but didn't interrupt).

**"Shino... what are you-?" Kiba was cut off by Shino's mouth sliding over his. Shino's mouth was sweet and hot, his tongue pushing his back. Kiba wasn't one to lose a dominance game, but today he was. The brunette had beaten him and it was awesome. **

**"Wait! Stop." Kiba shouted as pale hands slid into his pants. Shino barely batted a dangerously sexy eye as he fished out Kiba's member. He gripped it firmly and gently rubbed the head with his thumb. **

**"You say 'no' but your body is saying 'more'." he murmured, biting down on Kiba's ear. (**Gaara didn't know why but this was starting to sound familiar**)**

**"We could be caught!" Kiba hissed. His lover paused for a minute before smiling dangerously. The smile just ****_knew_ ****that it was getting what it wanted. And it did. Because five minutes later Kiba had his hands tied to the bed post and Shino was teasing him. The pink tongue licked slowly at his tight bud. Kiba shuddered and tried to move forward. It felt great but strange. **

**"Uwah... don't... don't do that Shino." Kiba whimpered as Shino worked a finger into him. The bug user only chuckled and began to move his finger in and out. Kiba shuddered at the wonderful friction. Then Shino got in another finger. **

**"Damn... where is it... never mind." Shino smirked as Kiba let out a scream of pleasure. The bug user worked on stretching the Inuzuka's hole. Then he claimed him ready. Kiba bit into the rubber that was holding him hostage to keep from screaming in pleasure and pain. **

**---**

"Erm... Kiba?" Shino muttered quietly, stopping the story. Kiba blinked and looked at his lover. Shino was actually staring up at the ceiling, a small blush over his nose. It was obvious that he wanted Kiba to skip that part. It seems that Shino didn't like the drugged sex that he didn't even remember.

"Only for you." Kiba smiled, liking that he could read his boyfriend.

--

**Kiba panted on the hospital bed. Shino was already sleeping again. His bottom was sore but orgasm shivers were still going up and down his spine. Hell, this was better than their first time in the forest. Now that was wild!**

**"Is... is he going to make it through the night?" Hinata's voice whispered. Kiba sat up, his room was empty. Then he realized that Hinata's voice was coming right outside his door. **_**Why... oh yeah! Gaara's room is right besides Shino's! **_**he thought, standing up. The Leaf Ninja pressed his ear against the door to hear better.**

**"Yes... but... what are we going to tell him?" a different female, most likely a nurse asked. She sounded a bit guilty and very worried. Kiba raised a brow, wondering why in the world they would feel guilty about anything.**

**"Well... he's my best friend. Tell him that... the babies were already dead. If something happens that makes me tell him differently well... we'll cross that bridge when it comes." Hinata said firmly. Kiba's mind began to work in overtime. **_**Why would Hinata reassure that Gaara's babies were dead... unless... no! Hinata would never... never... **_

**"AIIIIEEEE!!!!" a sudden shriek startled Kiba away from the door. He pressed his body against the wall as soon as something hit it. Hinata and the nurse ran from the door and into what must have been the redhead's room.**

**"WHY!??! WHAT DID I DO!?" then another shriek of agony. **

**"Someone sedate him! At least call the ANBU! Someone!" a nurse shouted. Kiba flinched at the sound of a person being thrown into the wall. There was a crack in his wall which suggested at how much that person would be hurting in the morning. **

**There was the thud of more than ten ANBU ninjas running in the hallways. Soon, it was quiet. The tanned male bit his lip as someone, maybe Sasuke entered Gaara's room. The pair talked for a moment.**

**"Then I love you too." Gaara whispered. He heard Sasuke leave the room, most likely answering the redhead. It was the practically silent breaking of the lights that made Kiba very curious. So he tip toed back to the door and cracked it just a bit. **

**There stood Sasuke, doing something most surprising. He was... crying. Sasuke Uchiha was actually leaning heavily against the wall with tears flowing down his face. He raised a pale hand to cradle his head and slide down on his bottom. **

**Uchiha glanced upwards before opening his mouth. He let out a silent scream. The male's mouth was literally opened wide and he was screaming from his soul. It almost pained Kiba to see this. Sasuke stopped after a moment and dropped his heads on his knees.**

**"You... oh, just come out." Sasuke mumbled, not even bothering to sneer. Kiba sighed and stepped forward. He walked down the dim hallway until he was standing directly in front of the male. After a minute, Kiba sat down too.**

**"You reek of sex." the black haired man stated. Kiba blushed deeply and pointed out that his boyfriend was high off whatever the nurses were giving him. It fell silent in that strangely diserted hallway. **

**((**I'm going to guess... personally... that all the nurses decided to stay away and the ANBU left. Gaara and Hinata were sleeping and... yup.**))**

**"I failed... didn't I?" Sasuke suddenly asked. Kiba was slightly confused. It might've been his hesitance that gave away to this. Uchiha picked up his head and stared into the darkness.**

**"I let everyone person who helped me get hurt. My lover is in there drugged up because he had just attempted to jump out the window. And my children are... dead. All because of me." **

**Kiba closed one eye in thought. There were two options to this situation. One option was something he did with someone with really low self-esteem. With that one, he'd assure him that it would all get better in the morning etcetera, etcetera. **

**Option two was something for Sasuke. It was a big bite. And oh, what a bite it would be.**

**"Yup, you are right. I mean, you were the one who handed Gaara to the Akatsuki. You practically held a kunai to Gaara's stomach and killed his children." Kiba snarled harshly. He had never done something like this, other than to taunt enemies. But this had to be done.**

**His harsh words made Sasuke frown and stare at him. Obviously he wasn't expecting something like this. He shook his head at Kiba, denying everything that the male had just said.**

**"Then quit saying you did! Gaara is alive. No idea how, but everything is still alive! All you've gotta do is hug and love Gaara. And shut the hell up!" Kiba growled. Sasuke glared at him with the fire of every Hell there is. The Uchiha jumped quickly to his feet, causing Kiba to do the same.**

**"Who are you to say a damn thing? You mangy mutt! My Gaara is hurt, barely clinging to life. He's so out of it that he wants to travel to Suna, tomorrow! There is nothing I can do to heal him. Unless..." Sasuke suddenly trailed off. **

**Kiba had a horrible feeling in his chest as Sasuke suddenly ran with amazing speed. Kiba blinked, the bad feeling doubling. The brunette gulped and folowed Sasuke's scent. By the time he caught up him, Uchiha already had on a long cloak and was gently placing two bundles into a fur-lined pack. **

**"What are you doing? What is that?" Kiba demanded. He glanced at the floor and noticed the two unconcious nurses. He carefully slid into a defensive stance, Sasuke might be crazy. Sasuke looked upat him with hard but hopeful eyes. **

**"Don't follow me." Sasuke ordered as he jumped out an open window. Kiba rolled his eyes and took chase. Sasuke just couldn't leave like this. Who knew how it would effect Gaara. From what Naruto told him, Gaara wasn't too bad. Shino seconded the thought too!**

**"Why are you leaving!? Is it because of the babies and Gaara!?" Kiba shouted when he was only five feet behind Sasuke. **

**The Uchiha looked backwards, "Dammit Inuzuka! Yes!"**

-Stop Flashback-

Gaara backed away from the door as if something had burned him. _So it is my fault that Sasuke left? _Gaara thought. **Runt, I don't think- **Shukaku was cut off by a mental scream for him to shut up. The saddened redhead chocked back a sob and ran to his room.

-Inside ShinoKiba Room-

Kiba stopped his story again. He swore that he had heard something. The brunette glanced at his partner. Shino was staring tensely at the door. Quietly the bug master stood up and crept to the door. Opening it, he saw the end of a black tail going out the window.

(((Sorry but Naa is gonna have another part in here... sorryz. Chihiro: what the hell is with these peoples and windows!? Has no one heard of a door?)))

"Naa-chan?" Shino whispered. But the tail was already gone. The ninja shook his head and went back to his bed. _There is something odd about her. _Shino decided.

"I'm tired... I will tell you the rest later." Kiba yawned, curling into the warm side.

"There's more?" the brunette raised a nodded sleepily, feeling much less guilty. He felt like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Before he could sink off into dream land, Shino wanted to ask another question. Inuzuka nodded and opened his eyes to hear the question.

"Which village did Sasuke goto? And did he leave because of Gaara?" Shino whispered. Kiba's hand drifted to his rounded belly and he gently caressed it with a small smile.

"Village of Nine Lives*... and no."

-Where ever Sasuke is located-

Sasuke sat on the roof of the little house. It wasn't that far off the ground but it was a good lookout spot. The Uchiha closed his eyes, feeling the two bundles below him. Both were on the cotton mats. The Uchiha didn't open his eyes as someone landed in front of him.

"Hey! Don't you ignore me!" a female whined. Sasuke sighed and opened his eyes. Two inches from his own were glowing, gray cat eyes.

---

THE END

PERVERTS! if you think for one minute that that small smile means that sasuke is the papa of kiba's child I will personally never forgive you!

So yeah, I'm back! I misseded you guys so much!!!!!!!!!! About the Naa thing, I just realized that I needed her to do something... she won't be too important.

*Oh yeah, and I changed the last chapter slightly to go with the Nine Lives thing. It wasn't much of a change just naming the village and pointing out that they were nearly wiped out completely.


	7. Condoms have been invented, ducky

Okay, this is the next chapter. I like it. And sorry but Miss OC-ness is in here. I love this as I watch Princess Diaries. This is awesome... she's about to to hit him with the baseball... right in the gonads or was that his stomach? OOOH!! SHE HIT HIM!!!

Kisho: wow... she's serious you guys.

Chihiro: Aww!! He's gonna say no! That's why you shouldn't blow off... what is his name? Hm... The boy she blew off... what's his name, Naa-chan?

erm... not Josh... Kris I think.

Arashi: his name is Michael.

Chihiro: Who cares!? This is the awesome part! Take that Cheerleader!!! Mama Mia!! Jeremiah's hair is AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's so bright red.

Kisho: Why are we watching this? And what the hell are the bullfrog massacres?

IT'S AWESOME! The movie, not bullfrogs.

Arashi: isn't it time for the story?

Ooooh yeah!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: STORY TIME!!!

--

Sasuke sat on the roof of the little house. It wasn't that far off the ground but it was a good lookout spot. The Uchiha closed his eyes, feeling the two bundles below him. Both were on the cotton mats. The Uchiha didn't open his eyes as someone landed in front of him.

"Hey! Don't you ignore me!" a female whined. Sasuke sighed and opened his eyes. Two inches from his own were glowing, gray cat eyes. Sasuke knew what she wanted, even if he didn't want to. The black haired male shook his head and placed a hand on the top of the female's head. He shifted his fingers, scratching between the cat ears.

"Ohhh yeah!" she purred loudly. _I still cannot believe that _she's _one of the five to actually survive the massacre! _Sasuke thought. The girl's tail began to tickle his hand. No, he seriously could not believe that Naa was one of the people to survive. She was silly and very easily distracted. Plus she was always very blunt, never placing a blanket over her words.

"Naa... you have a reason of being here, give me information." Sasuke ordered. The cat girl opened her eyes and blinked owlishly. Obviously she had an instinct to do something that she was trying not to do. _Like the time I was licked across the face,_he thought. The girl curled on Sasuke's lap and curved her tail in the air. She closed one eye in thought then frowned a bit.

"Gaara is better now. Maybe next time you'll listen to me. Who the HELL told you to stay in his bed? I gave you the okay to sleep with him, I gave you the damn place he'd be in. Only thing I wanted you to do was get out the room. But nooooooo! You are so damn lucky that Deidara got his friends and family to give him a pick me up! Damn, they gave me a scare. But..." Naa stopped talking a bit.

Sasuke tightened his grip on her hair a bit. Her gray eyes stared into his. She wasn't scared of him but she didn't want to tell him. But this was the reason why she was here. She had to tell him.

"Gaara heard Kiba's tale... and not the good half." she stated.

Uchiha froze in rubbing the girl's head. This did not sound too good. Actually this sounded bad as Hell. The cat girl's ear twitched frantically. Either she was hearing something that was going to happen. Or... her instincts were going haywire.

"I've got to go... care to tell me your plan duck boy?" Naa asked, stretching out of Sasuke's lap. Uchiha smirked slightly, remembering the terms of their deal. But he shook his head in revealing his own plan. He did that a lot. Naa's abilities at deceiving stopped at faking surprises and sleep.

The girl shrugged her shoulders and flipped off the roof. She glanced into the window and smiled slightly. _Wonder if Gaara will accept Sasuke's little gifts?_ she thought.

"Oh wait! Here you go," the female shouted. Naa threw her pack at Sasuke. The Uchiha opened it to find pictures of Gaara. One of them was the redhead with all the others, smiling slightly. One of them was him bending down to a young child. The third was him, leaning into a tree.

Each one obviously been taken in secret and each of them happened today.

"What the... thank you." Sasuke said, knowing not to ask questions. He wasn't going to question how she got the pictures. Instead he was going to go through the bag. Sasuke pulled out the little clothing. It was about the right size. And a tiny diaper made for a newborn. On it was a note that said:

**'I think condoms have been invented ducky. Next time you should listen to me! Congrats, daddy! He's preggo again. Let's just hope that all goes smoothly and you won't need me. For ****anything!**

**Kisses and loads of hugs. Naa-chan**

**P.S Those pocky sticks are totally NOT for you!'**

Sasuke's head snapped upwards. However, the female was already gone. Sasuke could just barely make out her cat form. _Gaara is pregnant again? This is... great. _Uchiha thought, popping two pocky sticks in his mouth. He never liked sweet things but these tasted okay. He already knew Naa had put in five boxes instead of one.

"Looks like my love will meet you sooner than expected." Sasuke turned his eyes towards the full moon.

--SUNA--

"Gaara, come sleep!" Deidara's voice snapped Gaara away from staring at the moon. He was trying his best to not shed a tear. He hadn't cried in so long now, it was pointless. Gaara shook his head, he couldn't believe this!

All this time the redhead was trying to convince himself of one simple thing: Sasuke was just a bastard with a huge leaving issue. Now that was an easier thing to think of. If Sasuke had abandoned his village once upon a time... then what was stopping him from leaving Gaara?

Sure, that was hard on his heart. It hurt his feelings but it wasn't that bad. It meant that Gaara was another expendable pawn. But no! This was even worse. Because, according to Kiba, he didn't keep the babies safe. Sasuke left him because it was all his fault.

"Tell me... now," Sasori ordered. Gaara jumped a bit as he felt Deidara slide behind him. Sasori was facing him now, looking into his huge eyes. So, all in all, the youngest was on both men laps. If this wasn't so serious, Deidara would find it arousing.

"Well..." the young leader quickly told Kiba's whole story. The redhead and blond listened quietly and nodded their heads at certain points. By the end of the tale, Deidara wasn't sure if he should have been more angry at Kiba for telling the story. Or maybe at Sasuke for being a dick.

"It doesn't really sound like the story was finished." Sasori said suddenly. Gaara looked into his smoking eyes and tilted his head. **Hey, maybe he's right. Then again, what is the point of me putting in my thoughts when they are going to be ignored. I mine as well be back in that damn jar! **Shukaku shouted. _Is that another way of saying 'I told you so'? _Gaara asked. He heard his demons laughter.

"Now... are you ready for bed?" Deidara asked. **Have you ever thought that there was something up with that kitty? **Shukaku suddenly questioned. Gaara perked his ears and heard the sound of some very quiet feet going down the hall.

"You hear that?" Sasori asked. The feet automatically stopped, which just so happened to be right in front of Gaara's door. Deidara raised a brow and met his lover's eyes over the younger's head. Sasori said nothing and connected his chakra strings to the door. He yanked it opened to see a rather startled Kankuro.

**Well... that is one type of pussy. **Shukaku joked. _Awww, that was cold. My brother isn't a coward. _Gaara argued. **Is that what that word is used for now a days. Let's see its a coward, a type of cat, and a body part. But no, I'm talking about that stupid hat he wears. Looks like a cat. Kami, no one ever understands good jokes! **Shukaku muttered. Gaara rolled his eyes and threw his shoe at his brother.

"What are you doing?" Deidara asked, raising a brow. Kankuro took a deep breath and stepped into the room. He completely ignored the position that his brother was in and flopped down on the bed. He laid back and stared at the ceiling.

"I think Sakura is pregnant," Kankuro blurted. The room was filled with tense silence. **Looks like there are going to be four pregnant people. Damn what is with you fertile adults? **Shukaku scoffed. _Thanks for reminding me to shout at you! _Gaara snarled mentally. Shukaku gave a silent curse_._

"What makes you think Sakura is pregnant?" the puppet master asked. Kankuro sat up and stared at the three of them. It seems that he was in shock, as he stared at them. The brunette quickly explained that he was curious why her chakra felt a bit strange. Sakura had told him a little bit about medical things. So he felt her stomach and there was a fetus that interrupted her chakra flow.

"Do you think that she knows?" Deidara asked, shifting until his back was comfortable against the smooth window side. Kankuro glared at him like he was stupid. The pink haired girl was Tsunade's student. Of course she knew that she was preggos!

"Do you want to sleep in here?" Gaara offered suddenly. He didn't like to see his brother in such a state and besides, extra warmth would be nice. Kankuro nodded his head and got under the covers. **I dislike you... so much right now. **Shukaku growled. Gaara had a feeling that the demon didn't want to share the bed with another person. The three of the remaining people climbed in the bed.

Before anyone could close their eyes there was the creak of the door opening and a panting female stumbled inside. The cat female sighed and curled by the four ninjas feet. **Okay, a bit odd but that's fine. Now if- **Shukaku didn't finish his words before the door was opened again. T

his time little Haru came padding in the room, rubbing his eyes. **You've got to be kidding me! **Shukaku shouted as the black haired male climbed skillfully into the bed and laid by Naa-chan, curling into her warmth. Gaara leaned up and gave the child a portion of the blanket too.

"I wonder if anyone else is going to..." Deidara stopped talking as he heard someone walking down the hallway. But these feet didn't enter the room, instead it went a little bit further and entered a different room. **Good. **Shukaku stated. _Shut up, I'm going to chew you up and spit you out in the morning. _the redhead thought as he fell asleep. **Dammit times three! **

~Sasuke~

The Uchiha blinked his eyes and smiled a bit. He had just worked out the kinks in his plan until it worked perfectly. And it would work tomorrow. It was the perfect time to do such a thing and he was going to succeed. He wasn't going to scare his lover or hurt him like that anymore.

~THE END~

Ha. Review. I hoped you liked it. I did. I don't own Naruto. I wonder if this is considered a cliffy... Okay... SOMEONE had to have guessed what the bundles are! C'mon now. IT's not that secretive. pretty simple actually... Kiba's story should have helped along just a bit...

*sigh* review please!!!


	8. Gaara is a big boy Tem

I'm back! –Opens arms for hug-

Chihiro: -punches- WHERE THE _HELL HAVE YOU BEEN_!

Ow! My computer was broken! It's not my fault!

Temari: LIES! -Kicks-

OWIE! Why do I gotta be a lie?

Sakura: you lie so much…

I—

TenTen: Shut up and ….. TYPE!

Fine! P.S. Obviously I was wrong when I thought it was obvious. Not to be mean to anyone but I dropped so many hints that I'm gonna stop hinting after awhile… I think hints end in this chapter. This chapter is dedicated a little to Deidara who… I know what happens to him in Shippuden. *cries*

~Gaara's room~

Deidara blinked his blue eyes and stared at the sleeping man. Sasori was the love of his life and he hoped that it would forever remain that way. _'I love you so much… God I sound like a girl,' _he blond as he kissed the Sasori's lips. The redhead leaned into him with a chirp. _'So adorable!' _the blond mentally gushed.

"One redhead down… time to check on the other," Deidara muttered quietly. With a slight grin, the ex-Akatsuki member rolled over.

Blink…

Blink…

"What… the hell?" Deidara deadpanned. Instead of a pale redhead there was… someone else. The skin was healthy and peach colored—his body tall and muscled. The black, bowl-cut hair was ruffled oddly. And the round eyes were closed tightly in sleep.

"Why… is Lee in bed?" Deidara asked out loud as he searched his memory. He couldn't recall inviting the man. _When did he even get here?_ Deidara yawned curiously and sat up. He opened his and was met with bright blue eyes framed with black hair.

With several obscenities fresh on his lips, Deidara jerked backwards. His head hit the headboard with great force, the sound echoing in the room. This only made Deidara swear louder.

"Don't shatter the damn thing…" Kankuro grumbled from the other side of Sasori before resuming his snoring. Deidara ignored the puppet wielder and briefly wondered why he agreed to share a bed with more than Sasori and Gaara.

((Anyone wants to correct me on my three year old talk? All the ones I know speak with only a slight accent…))

"You otay, Dei?" Haru asked, his tiny hands pressed into Deidara's chest. The blue eyes gazed at him worriedly, a frown taking the round face. Deidara smiled—Haru was cute. He had to talk to Sasori about adopting a child. He pushed his idea away to focus on the child. Haru took this as a yes and sat on his stomach.

"I up for a loooong time. The wake me," the boy stated randomly with a cute grin. The blond ninja nodded his head, waiting for something important to be said. Even if it didn't, the kid was still cute.

"Mr. Lee got late! He said Mrs. Geena was mean," Haru giggled into his slightly chubby hand. Deidara nodded; at least he knew why Lee was in the bed. Either Lee did something stupid or the redhead just wasn't feeling affectionate.

"Have you seen Gaara?" Deidara asked. Haru pouted in thought before nodding rapidly.

"He left when the sun come up! But he fell on me and Naa-chan," Haru said. Deidara frowned, seeing that yet another person was missing from the bed—the crazy cat girl. _'Have I turned to a heavy sleeper?' _Deidara asked himself.

"She left because Unkie Gaara neededed protetin and duct butt is dumb!" the boy beamed. Haru remembered the woman saying this while giggling and moving her hands oddly over everyone. She said that it was a secret and it would make everyone go 'night night'.

"Duck butt…?" Deidara asked himself. The Uzumaki shrugged as if the question was directed to him. Soon Deidara's silence bored him and caused him to move over to Sasori, playing with the red hair. The puppet man didn't move an inch, just under the jutsu.

Meanwhile Deidara left the room in search of Gaara, opening every door brusquely. As a result to his abrupt appearances, surprises were plenty. All of them were burned into his head forever but some of them truly scarred the blond.

Ino and Chouji liked to cuddle before starting the day. While that was cute and all—they also liked to be naked and without covers. _Girl…breasts… _Deidara stood there twitching. He had enough brain function to duck a poison flower and slam the door shut. Deidara made a note to have therapy—Shikamaru would tell him who to go to.

In another room Shino and Kiba thought it to be a jolly good time trying out some pregnant safe fornicating. This consisted of Kiba riding Shino and moaning like the number one porn star in Suna. Deidara blushed and immediately left the scene—somewhat disturbed that neither had stopped when he entered.

"Pregnant sex isn't bad to watch," Deidara muttered, the pervert in him making the thought known. The blond shook it off and opened Lee's door. Inside he saw Sakura and Geena cuddled up to one another. It wasn't sexual which made it so cute! He could see a few traces of dried tears on Sakura's face but he didn't think about it.

After a few near decapitations the man finally stumbled upon Shikamaru and Temari's room. Mercifully the couple was just staring at a shougi board. Their room was the last one and yet he still couldn't find the redhead!

"What is it?" Temari asked, not looking up from the game. If she won Shikamaru promised to buy her any kind of puppy she wanted AND those new bondage gears she had been dying to try out.

"Have either of you seen Gaara?" the blond man asked. Temari placed her rook down and glanced at Deidara.

"Hm… let's see… I went downstairs for some milk for my twins… he was just leaving saying that he was going to give Shukaku a tongue lashing. That was about… two… hours… HOLY SHIT! We have to go look for him!" Temari's eyes widened as she realized how much time had passed since then and now.

The woman jumped off the bed and nearly fell as the sheets tangled around her ankles. Shikamaru shifted the board so that it wouldn't fall with her. His wife could be dramatic when the time called for it… and when it didn't.

"Gaara is a big boy Tem. I am sure that he took cautions when leaving," the lazy man stated. He moved another piece as he waited for Temari to calm down. She stared at him for a moment, rolling the thought around her head. She hated admitting that her husband was right and she was wrong… but Gaara and trouble seemed to walk hand in hand nowadays. She shook off the ominous thoughts and flopped back on the bed.

"There is something that worries me though…" Deidara started slowly. Temari nodded for him to continue. She moved another piece, taking out the king's left guard; she was no more than a few moves from winning the bet. Shikamaru gave several mental curses.

"Naa-kun left and—," Deidara was cut off by Shino who was smiling and without his glasses. Deidara raised a brow, wasn't he in the middle of sex?

"You mean that cat girl? I saw her sneak off late last night," Shino revealed. He had been walking by and caught a part of the conversation. After satisfying, gravity defying sex he was feeling very loquacious.

"She was panting— probably running for a long time. Then she fell right to sleep," Deidara muttered, a dangerous thought starting in his mind. Shikamaru took out the piece that threatened to kill the little peace he actually had in his life. There would be no dog!

"And she said that Gaara needed 'protecting' because 'duck butt' is dumb." The blond continued. Temari blocked out their talking, listening only with part of her brain. She moved her piece and won the game.

"Ha! Check mate. I win! I- What?" Temari froze from her potential happy dance. The words were now actually being comprehended and she didn't like the way they sounded. _Wasn't duck butt an insult for…? _

"Wake up everyone and find Naa and Gaara—she's working with Uchiha." Temari ordered, laying the pieces down quickly. She quickly changed into normal clothes, Shikamaru doing the same. _She's league with that Uchiha! _Deidara frowned mentally. Temari frowned too, running from her room, temporarily forgetting about her well deserved pet. _We have to find him! _

~Oasis~

The redhead Kazekage appeared there in one easy teleport. It wasn't that hard, in view of the fact that he had done it many times. Before he could open his mouth Shukaku let out a sigh. **Meditate so we can do this face to face. **He ordered.

"Stupid Tanuki bastard…" Gaara growled as he sat besides the beautiful lake. **I heard that! **Shukaku yelled. _You were meant to… shut up, I'm trying to concentrate. _The redhead retorted. He took a deep breath and calmed his heart and thoughts. He imagined himself inside his own mind.

"Open your eyes runt," Shukaku grumbled from in front of him. The redhead opened his pale green eyes and his jaw nearly fell. Shukaku was sexy… for a demon.

The man was two centimeters taller and very slim. His skin was randomly covered with violet calligraphy. Gaara knew this because the sand colored man wore nothing but a towel. The tan hair was slightly damp and curling at the tip, going to his waist. His ears were sharp and a black strip went over the black and gold diamond eyes.

"Like what you see?" the demon flexed his nonexistent muscles. Gaara rolled his eyes and noticed that they were in a steam room—he, too, wore nothing but a towel. As to why… Gaara may never know.

"I thought demons were genderless," Gaara pointed out. Shukaku pouted and flopped down by his vessel. His toes and the tips of his fingers looked as if they were dipped in purple paint. It was kind of cute.

"Fuck you. We're hermaphrodites! I just look male right now," the demon explained acidly. There was a brief moment of silence as the redhead recalled why he was there in the first place.

As the seconds passed the demon got more and more tense. So uneasy that a liquor bottle appeared and Shukaku immediately chugged it. Gaara, on the other hand, cautiously poked his flat stomach. Then he shifted to look at the now buzzed man.

"You have… five—no. You have _two_ seconds to tell me what you've done," the Suna leader threatened, though he had a frighteningly possible idea what his demon had done.

Shukaku didn't put up a fight. It wasn't like he was guilty of a crime anyhow. He inhaled and exhaled, washing Gaara with the stink of alcohol.

"I combined an egg with his semen before the 72 hour rule was up. So now there is a kit growing inside your stomach and supported by me," the demon half slurred. The deep frown that found its way to Gaara's face didn't bother him. Hell, he's done way worse!

"Damn you… to Hell Shukaku."

But the pain filled whispered most definitely shoved guilt onto him. Shukaku never really cared about causing pain to any of his Hosts. However, he had grown attached to the leader after so many years with him and the few without him.

"Why would you do this to me? What could have possibly gone through that sand for brains head of yours? To impregnate me out of—what was it? Whim? Or sick _fucking_ pleasure!" Gaara's voice was unforgiving, driving an unintentional whimper from the demon's throat. Shukaku's eyes widened and he put up his oddly colored hands in defense.

"It wasn't whim! You love Uchiha. I thought well… maybe—just maybe! You would want to try maternity again. Y'know have your own little portion of Uchiha all to yourself…?" Shukaku explained himself quickly.

It was calm and quiet for a few minutes. Shukaku pushed back some of his hair and began to drink faster. He knew, just like everyone, that it was always calm before the storm. Gaara's left eye twitched before the thunder roared.

"He _abandoned_ me! Do you understand that? He left me in the hospital after I nearly died because of you… again! You think I would want another child by that bastard? It doesn't matter that we had a thing two years ago. And because you are still my demon danger is around everywhere. Damn you, you inconsiderate, insensitive, lunatic, son of a bitch…"

Gaara's rant seemed to have no end.

He used big words, small words, and words in between. Colorful curses, threats, and insults were thrown at the now whimpering Shukaku.

After Shukaku had been reduced to a withdrawn, whimpering ball and Gaara was too hoarse to scream any longer, all was silent. The younger panted, swallowing to wet his raw throat. His anger had, at least, been diminished.

Shukaku uncurled from his fetal position but kept his eyes downward. His purple tipped fingers gripped the white cloth on his lap as he glanced at Gaara. He was looking at his lap again before they made eye contact, biting his bottom lip. Finally he took a deep breath and spoke reluctantly.

"… You want me to get rid… of the kit?"

~THE END!~

I'll update when someone tells me which movie features Salma Hayek and Penelope Cruz. It's already typed and everything. Answer the question and the next chap will be up.

I don't own Naruto.

We are so close to the ending…

Chihiro: you say that every time. Didn't you say that in another fic and didn't end until like five chapters later?

…


	9. Unhand me!

No one was supposed to guess that quickly! Ah well, thank you Sygonia! The movie is Banditas and it's pretty kick ass. LunaticV: of course Shika is the genius however, sometimes even the smart ones gotta lose. Besides, I'm pretty mad hat Temari lost a fight to him...

One to other news! Thanks for reviews everyone! I'm off to edit other stories! This chapter is a little soap opera… actually the whole fic is soap opera-ish. Every time I have Sasuke, I cannot help but make it soap opera-ish. It's kinda crappy…

Chihiro: I agree. You just couldn't leave well enough alone!

Arashi: why are you guys so mean to Naa?

Kisho: SHE DESERVES IT! Besides, she always works better with a bit of… criticism

What! I do not, you liar!

Arashi: you kinda do…

TRAITOR!

~story start~

Shukaku uncurled from his fetal position but kept his eyes downward. His purple tipped fingers gripped the white cloth on his lap as he glanced at Gaara. He was looking at his lap again before they made eye contact, biting his bottom lip. Finally he took a deep breath and spoke reluctantly.

"… You want me to get rid… of the kit?"

There was an awkward silence while Gaara tried to find the proper words.

"What… what would make you think that?" Gaara's eyes avoided Shukaku expertly, looking at everything else. He knew that his demon would be giving him a 'like you don't know' look.

It was obvious that Shukaku had discovered the memories from his first pregnancy. Gaara remembered himself wanting to get rid of the twins. It took a friend—who he now hated—to calm him down.

"You got what you wanted in the end…" Shukaku muttered under his breath. It was supposed to be too low for Gaara to hear it unfortunately the redhead did. The demon's eyes widened as he was suddenly tackled off the bench.

In this realm he could feel the pain of the wood digging into his back. He struggled under Gaara, the slim hands around his throat. His hair was snagging on the bench and his foot was a bit too close to the steaming center.

"You bastard!" Gaara shouted, landing a hard punch to Shukaku's jaw and then began to beat him with a loose wooden plank. Before too much brain damage was done Shukaku found the strength to snatch the board. He rolled over and pinned Gaara underneath him.

"Unhand me. You think I would willingly kill my babies? I did not care that they were part-demon. I wouldn't have scorned them for such a thing. My death for their lives would have been acceptable. I would have died happy and _proud_ that I, _Sabaku no Gaara_, created something that was perfect and innocent. How could you?" the boy sobbed.

Shukaku felt bad for accusing the redhead of such a hateful crime. He carefully got off his host and laid next to him. Then he mumbled something that Gaara was _sure _sounded like an apology. This seemed to bring him out of his mental cursing.

Did he, Kazekage of Sunagakure Sabaku no Gaara, just get THE Shukaku—demon of said Sand Village— to _apologize_? And not only apologize but _mean_ it?

Shukaku turned his head and immediately spotted the smug look on Gaara's face. The demon groaned and quickly downed another bottle of liquor. Those words, no matter how low, were going to the redhead's head. It was stroking that pretty little ego of his.

"Don't think you'll be getting another—SHIT!" the demon suddenly stopped to repeat vibrant curses. Before Gaara could open his mouth Shukaku told him that they had company.

"Maybe nine people. And none of them are friends." '_Well isn't that about a bitch and a half…?' _Gaara thought oddly to himself.

-A bit further away-

Sasuke was close. He could feel it deep in his bones. He was traveling in the underground passage to Suna from Konoha. The anticipation built in his belly as he went over his plan mentally. He watched the two cloaked and heavily shadowed figures walking ahead of him, stumbling only a little. He could only hope that this would work.

"We are almost there…" he murmured through the dark tunnel though it sounded like an echoing shout. The two short figures paused before looking back and continuing shortly. _So close…close to my Gaara…they need your help and I need you. _

~a bit closer~

Naa stomped angrily through the sand. Gaara had only left a few seconds before she did—seriously! Somehow she couldn't find him. She needed to get him before Sasuke. She had a feeling he'd do something dangerous and stupid.

"Emo child! Duck butt, chidori wielding—AH!" the girl screamed abruptly into the desert. She fell to her knees as a primal pain suddenly ran brutally up and down her body. This wasn't good.

It meant that the redhead was in trouble. She had to get to him! The lady started to run. Before she could make it five steps out of the Suna gates a big, white bird came down and swallowed her whole. _Damn, APPLE! _She hissed mentally as the pain hit her harder. Her brown fist hit the clay creature as hard as she could.

"Got you!" a voice shouted filled with triumph. Naa-chan sighed as she recognized the voice._ Deidara! OWIE! I didn't sign up for this… oh yeah… I did. _She thought as the pain intensified. _Gaara's in trouble!_

~Kazekage building~

It hadn't been hard to call all of the ninjas together inside Gaara's room. Especially Sasori. It appeared as though the redhead didn't like rolling over and cuddling into what was meant to be Deidara (it had been Lee).

The Leaf ninja found out that sneaking into someone's room without saying anything was very… bruising.

"It's okay sweetie. Walk it off… you have been through worse." Geena soothed, shooting a glare at her fellow redhead. Sasori merely shrugged as Geena asked Lee if he wanted his boo-boo's kissed.

"Yes!" Lee nodded swiftly. Everyone watched in shock as they kicked his split lip and blue bruise on his cheek. She smiled as the wounds healed rapidly then did the same to the knot in the back of his head.

((They are too… defending so I changed their attitudes in both fics))

"Better Lee?" she smiled. Lee grinned and nodded. If Lee was a dog his tail would be wagging very hard. Geena turned her green eyes and noticed all the curious and astonished looks. The redhead settled herself on his muscular lap and glared at the staring ninjas.

"Did you think I would kiss his boo-boo's for nothing?" she scowled. Before anyone could say anything; Deidara burst into the large Kazekage owned room. Behind him was his white clay bird, following his every step.

Inside they could hear the screams and thumps of Naa. Kiba raised a brow and gently rubbed his rounded belly. No one but Deidara, Shino, Temari, and Shikamaru knew what was happening. Sakura raised a brow from her side of the room… away from Kankuro.

It hurt the puppet master deeply—especially when her voice rung out the large room loud and clear.

"What are you guys doing to Naa-kun?" the pink haired girl asked. Temari cleared her throat and stepped forward. She quickly debriefed them about the redhead's disappearance and Naa-kun knowing Sasuke.

_Could anyone be kidnapped MORE than the sand siblings? _Kiba thought vaguely. First it had been Gaara, then Temari, then Gaara, Temari, and Gaara—again! _The only person no one has kidnapped is Kankuro!_ Inuzuka thought. He snickered; it must be an elite club!

"I'm in a clay bird for a TRANSPARENT _guess_!" the girl screamed from her prison. Sasori nodded, agreeing with the girl. However, his friend was missing which meant that even 'transparent guesses' sufficed. Ino leaned against Chouji, trying to sooth the kicking baby.

"My nipples are sore and my feet hurt! Tell us where Gaara or Sasuke are!" the blond ordered. The room was quiet except for the panting coming from inside the bird. The girl let out an agonized groan. Kiba was about to try his luck when the captive spoke.

"… Gaara… is in trouble _now_. Trust me, _please_." she begged. Her voice was laced with truth but anyone could do that. Half the ninjas had been taught to lie and trick their enemy… and Naa had lied, making her the enemy. So the only question was… should they believe her?

~Gaara's location~

The sand shifted fretfully around Gaara as he faced the cloaked figures. He was able to recognize the original batch of criminals: Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, and Kisame. There were the new kids. There was one female in particular who was looking _so_ familiar.

The red tresses, glasses and—

"Karin?" he growled. She tried not to flinch, try was the main word. She obviously remembered the last beating she had received from him. **Four years and fear is still there? Damn runt you still got it! **Shukaku chortled.

"I'm so glad that you know our new members!" the masked man hissed. _This isn't the man from the first time… _Gaara thought, startled. He felt a strange sense of fear go through him as he gazed at the seemingly bipolar man. **Even his chakra is different, **Shukaku slurred.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked, plain and simple. Hidan smirked and gripped his scythe that was still on his back. Madara promised him a chance with the brat if he didn't cooperate. His scythe was itching for some blood… especially since he and Kakuzu didn't have time for sex.

"We want you, Gaara. We have seven out of nine bijuu and all we need is the nine tails… and Shukaku to do as planned. That way we won't have to kill you again. Although your head would make a pretty penny." Kakuzu stated.

Gaara mentally glared at his demon for making such a stupid deal. **I wouldn't be with you right now had I not, **Shukaku pointed out. The pale boy wasn't sure if this was a bad thing or not. **Ungrateful runt, **Shukaku growled.

"How do we know that he can transform anymore? He _does_ sleep now," Juugo pointed out. The lead man suppressed a shudder. Madara found even himself reluctantly thinking back.

He remembered the battle—it had been horrifyingly beautiful. It would have been better if Zetsu hadn't died. _I'm gonna miss ZuZu-chan. _The happier personality exclaimed. Madara had to agree… the man was wonderfully good at what he did. That and his performance in bed were extraordinary.

"Come along, silently." Juugo ordered, gripping his sword. After the Killer Bee experience—which they barely survived—he would never underestimate another jinchuurki. He gripped the large sword tighter.

"…?" Gaara asked the question without putting words to it. Did they seriously expect him to walk with them without a fight? A sand spike formed into his hand and a menacing scowl came to his face.

**Round two, bitches!** Shukaku shouted. Gaara rolled his eyes mentally; still looking at the people that out numbered him. The short one with white hair and sharp teeth smirked evilly at him.

"I have a feeling that you will agree with us. We have someone who you just can't refuse," Suiegetsu smirked, folding her arms. The members parted and two separate spheres appeared in the middle of the pack. Each held a different person.

**These people have a sphere fetish. Always containing something… **Shukaku grumbled. But the redhead couldn't comment as he gazed into the one furthest from him. The tall, muscled body… the tanned skin… sunny blond hair that was floating around him. There were demon chakra tags all around him.

**Is that… fox boy? Oh this is too damn good! Kyuubi got his host captured and surrounded by seals that block demon chakra! **Shukaku howled. Gaara's face remained blank as he turned his emotionless gaze to the next bubble.

Her long black hair gently moved around her, her slim body levitated in the blue sphere. She was sedated like the blond. Both of them were wearing ANBU clothing. They had been on some kind of mission to the Sand.

"Hinata… Naruto?" the redhead whispered. His breath caught in his throat when the woman stirred in her odd prison. The redhead's heart fell but he didn't allow his face to show his dread. _Why would they be here? I told them neither was allowed… _Gaara felt his stomach turn as he recalled signing a paper allowing them both to enter. **Uh-Oh…**

"Why would they change my mind? Didn't you hear? I hate them both… they killed my children," Gaara's smirk was fake, he knew and his enemies probably knew it. He shivered slightly as if he could literally FEEL Madara's extremely disturbing sneer.

"So you wouldn't mind if we… let's say… kill them both? Starting with the Hyuuga."

~THE END~

It feels good to be back!

Gaara: I hate you.

-Gasp- NO YOU DON'T!

Shikamaru: yeah we all sorta do. You always put us in the most troublesome problems… even Hinata and Iruka hates you…

Gaara: Especially me! And you complain when other people kill me? I would rather die then go through the crap you put me through!

Shukaku: I think it's the preggo-ness that makes him speak that way.

Thank you! You don't hate me, Shukaku!

Shukaku: I never said that! I do. You tired to change my name to 'Strawberry'. I had to threaten you for you to change it and make me a person.

Neji: Really? Nice.

NOT YOU TOO!

Neji: -Shrugs- Sorry Naa

-Cries and looks at readers- You guys don't hate me… right? Review and put my worries on halt! Also… the things walk… they are small… Sasuke left with his head children… You guys cannot be this oblivious.


	10. Stop Neglecting me, runt!

I think a good guy needs to die but I'm not sure who… maybe no one will die.

Kisho: what is with you and death?

-Shrugs- I haven't killed or thought of killing anyone in Gaara's Heat. In all actuality, Geena, Shino, Sakura, Hinata, and… Shikamaru—I believe Shikamaru—was supposed to be killed in Baby Shower.

Kisho: Well 'Gaara's Heat' is fluffy. Why would you kill off Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura, Shino, and Geena?

No idea—probably because I killed so many bad guys. Besides, you should be happy to speak by yourself instead of Arashi and Chihiro… why hasn't anyone told me that I completely forgot about 'Datteboya!' or, at the very least, 'Believe it!'

Kisho: your fault. Naa chan doesn't own anything about this fic… except the plot.

~Starting! ~

"Why would they change my mind? Didn't you hear? I hate them both… they killed my children," Gaara's smirk was fake, he knew it and his enemies probably knew it. He shivered slightly as if he could literally FEEL Madara's extremely disturbing sneer.

"So you wouldn't mind if we… let's say… kill them both? Starting with the Hyuuga." Madara stated in a sweet voice. Gaara's face didn't change as he gazed at the criminals. There was no way that they would ever kill Hinata… would they?

**Why do you care? **Shukaku asked loudly. He was disregarded by Gaara as per usual. **Stop neglecting me runt! **Shukaku whined as the redhead continued to ignore him.

"Who wants to kill the Hyuuga?" Madara asked. Hidan smirked and stepped forward. _I don't think he's bluffing… _Gaara thought, stiffening his lower lip. **Again… what the hell do you care for? **Shukaku inquired. The redhead snarled something unintelligible to the demon. **No need to go all primal on poor Shukaku! **The demon grumbled.

"I want to take a fucking swing! I haven't had a good sacrifice!" the albino shouted.

"You will not touch either of them," Gaara growled suddenly, launching the sand spear as hard as he could. It struck with deadly speed, barely missing a certain red haired girl who was pushed out of the way. Gaara's sand flared up around him and darted forward, killing intent clear.

The orange masked man just shook his head slightly and snapped his fingers, the orb holding Hinata's cracking, the black haired girl falling harshly to the ground. Gaara's sand paused in killing as Karin stumbled backwards and held the dazed at blade point. The woman struggled slightly, her head bleeding and most definitely confused. _'Where am I?' _she thought in her thick daze. She couldn't even think straight but she was sure that she saw her red haired friend just ten yards away.

"So… do you still not care?" Karin asked with sugar in her tone, pretending to no longer be afraid. She pressed the blade a little harder, causing a thin line of blood to appear on Hinata's neck.

Gaara gritted his teeth and turned his head away from the sight. He would kill that bitch later… and he wouldn't agree to these villains.

"What… where am…?" Hinata whispered, struggling weakly against Karin. Her voice played on the redhead's heart—it sounded horribly broken. **I don't care if she sounds like someone tore out her HEART! Don't do it… and not because she killed our kits but think of it like this:**

**One friend (not to mention you hate her) V.S Millions of Innocents**

Gaara froze and found himself stuck in a nasty dilemma. He hated Hinata, yes, but… did he really hate her enough for him to sit there and allow her to be tortured and killed right in front of him? The redhead was truly stuck between a hard place and a rock as his sand finally fell dismally in the ground. He didn't have to consent by not attacking.

~Sasuke's LOCATION~

The Uchiha carefully went in front of the two walking figures and pushed up at the hidden door. To his relief and dismay, it gave away easily. _This is very irresponsible… What if a foe found this? Dammit Naa, what was the contract for if you cannot do your job properly? _Sasuke thought to himself as he listened carefully. There were not any noises in this room exactly but there were some about three rooms down.

"That's good… maybe," he murmured, lifting himself out the hole. He leaned down and helped the other two up. The hoods remained on as he carefully picked them up, one to each arm. The small hands grabbed the back of his shirt while their hands stayed laced together. Tiny whimpers left both of their throats.

"Its okay, it's okay." Sasuke murmured, bouncing them slightly. He silently tiptoed to the door, pressing his ear to the door and listened closely.

~In the other room~

"Why should we believe her? She could be acting, trying to lead us far away from Suna," Sasori stated. The room was alive with murmurs—half the ninjas wanted to believe the moaning cat girl and the other half didn't trust a single word she spoke.

"Please! The longer we stay here, the closer and closer he gets to be hurt or dying! If you just follow me, I will tell you everything about Sasuke, just _hurry_!" Naa whimpered. This quieted every whisper and thought. If they believed her and she was lying they could kill the infiltrator. If they believed her and she was telling the truth—well it's win-win.

"Lead the way," Deidara said. The bird disappeared and roughly dropped the secretary on the floor. _Some friends they are! Treat me like poop at any sign of traitor-ness! _Naa pouted mentally. She stood up and dusted off her clothes.

"You have to keep up because I run fast. Be prepared for anything," she said, going out the room to change into fighting clothes.

"My swords?" she asked Deidara. The blond shrugged his shoulders, surprised that the girl actually had weapons. She sighed loudly and held out her hand. Two twin blades spun from the office (nearly stabbing Sasuke). She stabbed them into the sheath connected to her back.

Naa walked to the window, pausing to wait for the gang.

"Pregnant girls and boy have to stay here with the kids," Chouji ordered, staring pointedly at Ino who actually looked attempted to go. Geena kissed Lee on the cheek and walked to Sakura, lacing fingers with her.

"That means Ino, Kiba, me, and Sakura stay." Geena said. Lee looked at her in shock. His desert beauty was pregnant again! What a joyous, surprising occasion. _No wonder she kicked me out! Pregnancy irritations! _Lee concluded. Kankuro glanced at Sakura who looked at Geena as if she had said the most outrageous thing.

"… I'm not pregnant," the pinkette pointed out quickly. Geena glanced at her and stated that they would need a medic to be with them just in case Kiba or Ino go into labor early. And if this was a trap at least she could be here to protect the ones that couldn't fight.

"What if Gaara is physically wounded?" Kankuro pointed out, he wanted Sakura to be with him during this. The medic ninja didn't look at him and kept her eyes on his redheaded cousin. She prepared to open her mouth but the impatient, cat girl beat her to it.

"He isn't right now but it won't last for long!" she growled in a pain filled voice. The ninjas looked at each other and nodded. Shino and Chouji kissed their expecting lovers goodbye and they all leapt from the window. _Does anyone use a door? _Ino thought randomly to herself before flopping down in a chair.

~Office~

Sasuke glanced at the two clinging to him. He had never left them on their own… they could be hurt in that limited time. The jutsu over them wouldn't hold much longer, he needed to get them to Gaara. _But I won't be able to do that if he dies! I cannot let my Gaara die! _The raven haired hissed mentally.

"Wait right here," he whispered, sitting them down. He gently unlaced the cloak strings from both and let them fall to the floor. The black haired twins looked up at him with dull blue-green eyes. The reached for him robotically, never unlacing their hands from each other, and whined when he didn't immediately pick them up.

"You will be normal soon. I will be right back just… _stay_ _here_," he promised, kissing their foreheads. He gave them one more glance as he crossed to the window and jumped out. Landing on his feet, Sasuke quickly went after the running ninjas, staying far behind. He hadn't noticed that the office door had opened just as he left.

"Hi, me Haru! That Ava, Temu, and Ryu! Who you?"

~Gaara's place~

"AHHHH!" the female shrieked as the blade dug deep into flesh. Gaara closed his eyes and turned his head away from her. Karin had let the girl go and now Hidan was using her as his personal amusement park of fun and pain!

The albino grinned and stabbed himself again in the arm. It reflected onto Hinata and made the girl whimper with pain. Tobi smirked as the redhead seemed to suddenly realize something. Maybe he was ready to give in.

Instead, to his surprise, the redhead began to ease himself away from the scene and into the palm trees.

"I won't do anything you ask of me no matter what you do… so I'll leave," he whispered. Before he got two feet away, Naruto finally awakened. The blond hissed sharply at the painful seals surrounding his body. His skin was burning quite literally. How he even got in this position was a mystery in itself…

"Hinata! What the fuck are you doing to Hinata!" the blond snarled, fighting weakly inside the sphere. His voice held a frantic tone in it. Gaara tensed as the icy eyes alight with rage focused on him. **He won't be tapping into Kyuubi's voice or power with those seals… **Shukaku hummed.

"Gaara? Why are you letting him hurt her? Help her!" Naruto shouted. The redhead looked at him and the two Hosts seemed to speak through their eyes. Naruto shook his head and glared at Gaara.

He understood what was happening—he even understood that Gaara couldn't take them all on and expect any of them to live. He could tell that he was also angry at Hinata but that could wait for a more appropriate time.

Naruto needed Hinata live and well, screw the past!

"Gaara… Hinata isn't the only one that hurt you! Everyone stood back and let her lie to you—we are all at fault. If you want to punish us, then do it on your own terms—not theirs. Please, _please_ help Hinata!" Naruto pleaded, still struggling against the seals. His eyes flooded with tears and he looked a moment from crying in the sphere.

**Tell me that you aren't going to listen to him! Don't be moved by his damned TEARS! Goddammit, stop ignoring me! **Shukaku shouted. The redhead paused and looked at Hinata who was crying, the blood on her face turning pink. Hidan twisted the knife into his thigh. The Hyuuga cried out and arched from the ground.

"… Stop…" Gaara whispered. Hidan actually obeyed him and tore the knife out his thigh harshly, staring at him with that satisfied glint in his eyes. **Don't do it, runt! I am telling you that this is a horrible thing to agree to! **Shukaku hissed. Gaara ignored his demon and suddenly wished he had a lot of sake in his system at that moment.

"I'll do as you wish," he said, purposely keeping his eyes on the panting female. She looked extremely grateful and ashamed for some reason. Not that Gaara truly cared… okay maybe a little.

**More than a little you miserable runt! **Shukaku howled as Tobi sat on the floor, crossing his legs Indian Style. Hidan left his pentagon and stumbled to Kakuzu who started to stitch him up.

Juugo pushed Gaara onto his bottom and the redhead understood what was going to happen. **He's got that bloody Sharingan! Hell… that's not very good. **Shukaku said helpfully. _'I know that you idiot… now please shut up…' _Gaara whispered to his demon.

"Guard the perimeter," Tobi ordered his lackeys, knowing that Gaara couldn't kill him. They each disappeared and the man took off his mask, red eyes swirling.

**Kit… don't… they… will still… kill… **Kyuubi tried to speak to Naruto. _She will die if he doesn't! I love Hinata. He _has_ to do this. _Naruto thought. **Maybe… help… will… **then the demon's voice faded away. Naruto couldn't allow himself to think help would come. They probably wouldn't find them in time.

~THE END~

Huh… not crappy as I predicted. Review if you wanna get the next chapter up.


	11. Why did you lie?

Thank you Sygonia. It's been killing me about what that is. Now for Question: why do so many people read but do not review? I miss the good ole days when people reviewed like alcoholics drink liquor.

LunaticV: what is Ouch? The kid's thing problem will be pointed out later… if I do not kill the people I plan to kill off.

Nequam-tenshi: I actually didn't think of that. It is a pretty good and logical guess, if only I had thought of it first. Ah well.

Thank you everyone for reviewing—love it! Time for the fic though, I do not know the chapter number.

~Story~

**Kit… don't… they… will still… kill… **Kyuubi tried to speak to Naruto. _She will die if he doesn't! I love Hinata. He has to do this. _Naruto thought. **Maybe… help… will… **then the demon's voice faded away. Naruto couldn't allow himself to think help would come.

They probably wouldn't find them in time. _'We didn't get here for Gaara…' _the blond thought, struggling inside the bubble. He kicked off one seal, feeling the burning seep away and the singed leg slowly begun to heal.

"If I could just build chakra and…" Naruto said as he slid his eyes shut. He tried to banish the image of his bloody wife, his ex-best friend sitting in front of a demented Uchiha, and the many people that would almost certainly die if this continued.

~Kazekage Building~

"Why did you lie?" Geena asked calmly as she read a book. She had picked it up several minutes after the ninjas had left and the maid delivered some food and beverages. Of course the redhead didn't really comprehend the words on the page or eat/drink anything in her anxious mood but it made her look like she was busy. Ino and Kiba immediately turned to the female ninja, eyes wide.

"You _are_ pregnant?" Ino asked, slightly shocked. She had suspected Sakura was pregnant from Geena commanding that she stayed but the ninja had denied it. Sakura sent a hot glare at her red haired friend before nodding her head sharply at Ino.

"Two months, in fact." Geena said, ignoring her friend's anger. Eventually, it would have gotten out by rumors and suspicion. People would be hurt that she hadn't told them. So it would be the best idea to get the pregnant people to understand first before anyone else.

"Why did you not tell us?" Kiba tilted his head, rubbing his hand gently against his swollen belly. _'It's not like she doesn't have people to relate to!' _he thought. Sakura sighed loudly and pulled up one of her peach legs, laying her head against it. She was silent for a moment before looking at her fellow ninjas.

"Kankuro doesn't like children. I didn't want him to… _reject_ me," Sakura whispered, playing with her boot strap. Her friends nodded in understanding; they were well aware of the girl being shot down a substantial amount of times by Sasuke then by Naruto when she finally gave up on Sasuke. Obviously the last thing she wanted to do was upset Kankuro with something like this.

"Does Kankuro know?" Ino inquired, sipping lightly on the lemonade one of the maids had brought up. Sakura shook her head back and forth, not really sure if she was telling the truth. He had left her in the middle of the night and looked at her with curious eyes when he laid a hand on her stomach. It was her reason for spending the night with Geena and avoiding his arms this morning.

"Well… you will have to tell him sooner or later. We all know you won't get rid of it," Kiba stated, biting into his rice cake.

"How do you know that I won't?" Sakura whispered into her knee. Ino rolled her eyes and Geena smiled at her.

"You don't have it in your to hurt an innocent child—especially not your own. I'm willing to bet you'd hit Kankuro before harming your baby in any way," Ino stated matter-of-factly. Sakura smiled softly and flicked herself on the knee.

"Well you do have a—," Sakura was cut off by the door opening. Ava and Temu burst into the room, large smiles on their faces and their eyes lit like Christmas morning. They bounced around the room, waving their hands in the adult's faces to get their attention.

"Aunt Ino! Aunt Geena," Ava shouted with enthusiasm lacing in and out of her young voice.

"Aunt Sakura. Uncle Kiba!" Temu shouted with just as much cheerfulness. The adults turned their heads, hoping for the best but feared that the children had managed to get themselves in trouble. They have all found from experience that children got excited over the oddest and sometimes most dangerous things.

"Come on Haru and Ryu! Bring them in!" Temu ordered, looking over his shoulder. Ava nodded in agreement and held out their arms as if to present a huge present. Geena watched as her son and Hinata's son came in, pulling two figures behind them. They followed with sluggish steps, stumbling robotically. Kiba raised an eyebrow at the two young twins with blacker then black hair but with red highlights and extremely pale skin.

They looked oddly familiar…

"They don't speak much! Don't have a name but very lonely!" Ryu shouted with his hair all over the place seeing as his braid had been unraveled while he slept. Haru nodded in agreement and tugged what appeared to be the female twin while Ryu did the same for the male. Geena frowned slightly and tilted her head at the two kids.

They were gazing at the floor and barely looked like they were living. Their extremely pale skin looked cold and they clung to each other's hands as if their lives depended on it. Sakura stood from her chair and crossed over to the twins.

"Hello. I am Sakura and that's Geena, Ino, and Kiba. Who might you two be?" the pinkette asked gently. The children whimpered and drew away from her. Sakura frowned and reached for them, surprised when they dropped Ryu and Haru's hands and scrambled backwards.

"What did you do?" Geena asked, finally getting up to exam the kids too. This served to frighten the kids even more. Well frighten did not seem like the best word since the most they did was just avoid the adult's touching hands. They didn't scream, cry, or run terrified.

"It's okay! They wanna say hi!" Haru reasoned with his fellow child. The twins didn't seem to fully understand what he said but they did stop their frantic evasion. The two stood a good deal away and finally turned their eyes upwards, dead ice-green staring up at the adults.

Sakura was the first to gasp and jump backwards. She stared in shock at them, her mouth gaping open. The other adults' eyes double in size as information finally made its way into their minds.

"Oh… my God, Sasuke did it!" Kiba said in a highly unmanly voice. This served to have the other adults to look at him curiously and suspiciously. Ino gaped at him, blue eyes looking deeply hurt for another of her friends to be lying. Kiba frowned at his friends, rolling their eyes at them—why did ninjas think so negatively?

"You guys! Stop looking at me like that. I'm not a spy for Sasuke like that cat girl," the brunette stated angrily. The girls seemed to believe him quickly, probably in denial, and settled themselves in for a long story. Kiba sighed, hating that he would have to start everything from the beginning.

"So… after the battle I…"

~The group~

They were close to Gaara—that's what Naa had told the ninjas behind her. She was in her cat form, running swiftly and elegantly over dunes and rocks. It was obvious that she had been running in Suna for a long time—probably as a spy—for the only one keeping up with her perfectly was Temari.

"He's just a mile maybe t—," Naa didn't finish her sentence as she cut herself off by stopping her mad dash. She bit down into the back of Temari's dress, pulling her back and out of the way of a landing blade. The group's head snapped toward the smirking shark looking man. Kisame called to his sword, smirking at the group.

"Any plans… anyone?" Chouji asked uneasily. Lee frowned at the blue man, recognizing him from his sensei's description and his own personal battle with Kisame. He would love to honor his sensei and beat this man who was a hard challenge.

"We could do this like our Sasuke retrieval mission," Shikamaru suggested, eyeing the team. He knew, distinctly, that the red haired female was not for combat reasons. She was there only because she healed the other teammates and could smell out others—very usual in a non fighting way.

So they only had three people blocking their way. They had much more people though some might need two to take them down. If they were rescuing the Kazekage they would need all the power they could get if Gaara had been overpowered.

"Didn't you guys have to be saved by us when you did the 'leave one to fight while the rest go ahead' plan?" Kankuro asked, his fingers twitching to battle. Deidara and Sasori eyed the new members and their former companion with a critical eye. No one seemed to want to draw first blood but the tension was growing and the winds were picking up—a sand storm was imminent.

"Good point but we are much stronger now!" Lee shouted. Shikamaru nodded.

"Deidara, Shino, Chouji, and Lee stay behind," Temari ordered. The others nodded quickly and didn't watch as their friends left. It startled Shino that they didn't try to stop their group. There had to be a reason behind such arrogant behavior. Well, he didn't have time to think about it because he had to dodge a large, Juugo sized sword from taking his head off.

~Naa and crew~

With Naa in the lead, they were swiftly led to an oasis. The girl, desperate to get to the redhead faster, launched her feline body—only to be thrown back by an invisible wall. A pained yowl escaped her furry throat as she rolled in the sand in agony.

"No, no!" Kankuro growled, walking to the wall. He threw his hat at the barrier only for it to bounce back, electricity flowing through it and setting it on fire. The puppet master's eye twitched and Sasori had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well. He went to check on Naa who was now lying dangerously still on the ground.

"We have to do something—my brother is on the other side!" Temari growled, glaring at the wall. Shikamaru closed his eyes and began to think of ways to bypass this troublesome barricade.

"We could try jumping over, breaking it with a different jutsu like chidori or—," Shikamaru was cut off by another voice.

"Then move aside."

They turned to see Sasuke, standing proud and tall as if he was not a hated part of the cast right now. The others glared at him, both angered and shocked. If Gaara was not in trouble with Sasuke then who was distressing the redhead?

~The End~

So you guys… what do you think?

I do not own Naruto. I do not want to own Naruto. I do not have any money so do not sue over an innocent fic writer. You guys on this fic actually answer my questions.


	12. No, no, no!

We are so close to the ending…

Chihiro: you say that every time. Didn't you say that in another fic and didn't end until like five chapters later?

… I have a question to distract from my obvious lie! Okay, there is a manga called 'Dragon Knights'. Now, this manga is not an anime and the comic is black and white. The cover sometimes has the character but the hair color is always changing. So, is there anyone at all that knows the hair colors of most to all of the characters? Someone please say yes!

~Baby's Back~

"We have to do something—my brother is on the other side!" Temari growled, glaring at the wall. Shikamaru closed his eyes and began to think of ways to bypass this troublesome barricade.

"We could try jumping over, breaking it with a different jutsu like chidori or—," Shikamaru was cut off by another voice.

"Then move aside."

They turned to see Sasuke, standing proud and tall as if he was not a hated part of the cast right now. The others glared at him, both angered and shocked. If Gaara was not in trouble with Sasuke then who was distressing the redhead?

~Gaara's location~

The redhead had closed his eyes, trying hard not to look into the red swirling eyes. He was scared, so very scared of what this man would make him and his demon do. There were so many bad things that could happen.

"Open your eyes or she will die right now," the orange masked man hissed. Gaara took a deep breath and finally cracked his eyes to see the red with swirling black symbols. His mind went dark and he knew that every one of his fears from the past would come true.

**Kit… your assistance is needed with Shukaku's host. Shukaku doesn't stand a chance from such a jutsu, he is struggling as best as possible. **Kyuubi stated low but clearly as Naruto managed to get another seal off his body. He refrained from rubbing his arms that were free though his abdomen and chest was still covered.

"I'm trying, I'm trying," Naruto whispered just as a large explosion sounded and breaking glass sounded. _'THEY'RE HERE!' _Naruto exclaimed mentally, building his chakra faster and more deadly, pushing at the sphere. In his excitement, he barely noticed that Tobi had stood and turned towards him.

~Outside block~

The ninjas had a hard time deciding whether to attack Sasuke for being a dick and leaving or allow him to help. Temari and Kankuro were for chocking him within an inch of his life and then allowing him to help. Of course, one person in the crowd didn't have a hard time on this life changing decision. The cat girl stood up, spasms still running through her body and ran at Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" she shouted joyfully, launching her body at the male. Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head before stepping to the side and letting the girl get a face full of sand. Yes, not all cats landed on their feet. She sat up and looked at the frowning male.

"Hey! What was that for?" she whined.

"You didn't fulfill your end of the contract. Which not only means that Gaara may be hurt but now I deserve another favor," Sasuke informed the pouting girl. Naa's eyes widened and she sputtered idiotically, trying to convince Uchiha otherwise. According to her, she did everything in her power short of cutting off Gaara's legs. Sasuke scoffed and glared at the girl before she finally silenced herself. The other ninjas were thoroughly confused for a lack of any other way to describe it.

"You are lying, Naa. Now move aside, I have to break this wall…" Sasuke stated, going toward the barrier. He barely glanced at the staring and doubting group of ninjas and instead charged his attack. The others jumped out of the way to avoid any stray strands of electricity. Temari strode over to the teary eyed cat girl and poked her in the head.

"What was that about?" she stated.

"Well you see…" she trailed off. Just at the same moment, Sasuke charged at the invisible wall, shouting out the attack's name with all of his might. The wall was down within a few seconds, causing Naa to smile and jump to her feet. "The wall is down so we shouldn't waste our time out here! Gaara needs to be—AHHH!" The girl's happy speech was cut off by her scream of agony. She fell to her knees, gripping her hair while doing so.

"No, no, no!" she shrieked over and over. She pulled at her hair with one hand and punched the sand below her with the other. Her gray eyes looked into the trees, tears falling freely. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and shook his head and followed his fellow ninjas through the trees. Sasuke was the only one to give the weeping girl an uneasy, but somehow knowing glance before running faster than he ever ran in his life.

**Kazekage building**

"So… you chased Sasuke out of the hospital?" Sakura asked, interrupted the story. Kiba nodded his head sharply and took a sip of his juice then glanced at the children. The twins had sat down on the floor, hands still clasped. The others were talking and giggling, poking the twins to speak.

"So what happened after Sasuke knocked out several nurses?" Ino questioned. The dog ninja sighed and caressed his belly softly before smiling.

"Well…"

**"Don't follow me." Sasuke ordered as he jumped out an open window. Kiba rolled his eyes and took chase. Sasuke just couldn't leave like this. Who knew how it would affect Gaara. From what Naruto told him, Gaara wasn't too bad. Shino seconded the thought too!**

**"Why are you leaving? Is it because of the babies and Gaara?" Kiba shouted when he was only five feet behind Sasuke. **

**The Uchiha looked backwards, "Dammit Inuzuka! Yes!" These words made Kiba's face pale and his mouth drop open. He shook his head and growled, running a little faster. They were reaching the edge of the forest when Kiba decided to launch his body at Sasuke, causing them both to fall and the bundle to go flying out of his hand. **

"**No! Catch them!" Sasuke cried out, reaching for the bag. Kiba didn't think it over as he leaped off of the brunette's body and caught the bundle neatly in his grasp. He turned around to see Sasuke jump up and dash over to him, snatching the bag back and peering inside. Uchiha let out a sigh of relief before fixing Inuzuka with a glare to rival all the Gods and Demons. Kiba didn't care for this glare for he knew that Sasuke was about to do the dumbest thing in the world. **

"**Is there a fucking reason as to you barbarically tackling me and nearly damaging something that could fix every pain Gaara is experiencing at this moment?" Sasuke snapped. Kiba opened his mouth to retort only for close it and open it once again. He was sure that he looked like a drowning fish. **

"**How… how is abandoning Gaara helping him?" Kiba finally growled as his mind came back to the right place. Sasuke rolled his eyes and slung the bag over his shoulder carefully and securely. Then he proceeded to tell Kiba that there was a village not too far away called 'Nine Lives'. **

**Kiba frowned, he had heard of that Village when he was a kid. It was a weak village with a population of hundred all in one clan. They were attacked and destroyed nearly into extinction. Only reason Kiba knew of them was because their clan didn't really like them—natural instincts between cats and dogs. **

"**What do dead fur balls have to do with this?" the brunette asked. Sasuke exhaled loudly and shook his head. **

"**Listen, you dumb mutt. I have twenty four hours to run to a village that's two days away and have a population of about ten. They have a jutsu… technique that raises the dead… while giving the body a soul," Sasuke stated impatiently before running again. Kiba growled and ran after him. He knew what Sasuke was talking about and he knew that it was a horrible thing to even consider doing. **

"**You can't do that! You don't know what they will want in return!" **

"**It could be anything from my servitude until the day I die or me dancing a jig." **

"**What if they want you to breed with them? Or your soul? Gaara will go crazy knowing that you either died or sold your body and soul!" **

**This was enough for Sasuke to stop running and look at him oddly. His eyes looked dangerous and crazy as he glanced at the pack on his back and Kiba. Finally he smiled slightly. **

"**This is the one thing I can do to right everything. I can give him something that he yearned for and lost. If it goes right, he will have our children." **

Kiba quoted word for word of what Sasuke had said to him. The other pregnant women looked at him, leaning forward. They were captured by the tale and wanted to know the rest. Kiba stared at them, sipping on his juice.

"Well?" Geena pressed.

"Well what?" Kiba asked. He was extremely confused as to why the females were staring at him with such huge eyes and opened mouths. Sakura's eye twitched as the three females demanded the rest of the story.

"Oh! Sasuke knocked me out and I… think he went to the Village of Nine Lives…" Kiba stated, his brown eyes straying to the twins that had yet to say anything. _'Well, at least he succeeded half way. Now only thing that needs to happen is closing the contract and I'm sure that they will be… normal… maybe?' _Inuzuka thought, running what he knew of the life giving jutsu.

"So… those… kids right there… are my dead niece and nephew?" Geena asked slowly.

"Hai," the pregnant man nodded sharply and then explained what he was thinking before being rudely interrupted.

"What would be the final thing to close the contract?" Ino questioned, giving the children a slow look. Their eyes remained fixed on their new friends though they never unlinked hands. Kiba shrugged his shoulders and explained that it could be anything from having them touched the other parent to someone with blue hair dying.

"It could be them not leaving contact with each other or Sasuke for more than thirty minutes. Anything really," Kiba shrugged. The others nodded and continued to ponder and eat/drink while worrying over their loved ones.

**Back to Sasuke and the Gang**

The ninjas stopped short when they saw a mask-less and standing Tobi. Not five feet away from him was an emotionless looking Naruto. The boy had a demon tag on his left shoulder and his eyes were bright red and slit sharply. Naruto's whiskers were dark and jagged and orange chakra tails sprouted from his butt. His teeth were sharp and poking from his bottom lip as he stared at them with dazed eyes.

"Well, looks like you made it," Tobi whispered with his Sharingan swirling madly. Sasuke activated his own bloodline and glared at his distant cousin. He looked around and spotted the bloody and very unconscious Hyuuga girl on the ground. But he didn't see his beloved. His stomach suddenly felt heavy as he thought of the possibility that Madara (Tobi) had killed his redhead.

"Where is Gaara?" Sasuke hissed. Tobi's mouth stretched in an unnatural and thoroughly insane grin as he stepped to the side, revealing a very much alive and changed Gaara. The violet marks looked as graceful and frightening as the last time. His demon, glazed eyes stared at all of them without actually seeing them. His spiky tail twitched behind him and his pointed brown ears were pressed down on his forehead.

The ninjas had a vague feeling that they should be scared… very… very scared.

**The End**

Shit, I forgot about Chouji and them... oh well. Their battle will be coming in next chapter or maybe I will go with the original plan (which involves a lot of killing).

Anyway, the reason why this took so long is because I've been playing video games. Yes, video games. It's been years since I've played a good, mindless game so for theses weeks I was playing God of War 3 and The Darkness.

Arashi: she's been playing them non-stop… it is rather annoying.

They are fucking awesome! I don't own either the games or the show Naruto. Mindless fighting and mindless shooting, the best! Though I'm stuck on this part in both games so I decided to work on fanfictions and stuff!

Kisho: so we are back up plans!

… Yes? (runs) Review!


End file.
